Learning Styles
by littleellie30
Summary: Daniel and Vala learn some new lessons regarding trust and love when they go off world to a place of facilitators.  Something darker lurks beneath both from the past and present return to haunt them both.  Is trust enough to survive?
1. Chapter 1

The book was thick and out of place in the lab. Vala had been to the library again. She had taken recently to reading random textbooks surrounding various topics especially before random missons. Often Vala would discard said textbook after about 1 chapter tossing them to one side on his desk – declaring that she was bored. Not that Daniel objected – she needed to learn about living on Earth. Its just that a teacher training book seemed a little odd for a choice of reading material. He opened the book and turned to the first page.

"In all walks of life there are things a teacher, trainer or mentor should know and are essential to the learning process. For every learner there is a different method of learning. Traditionally these have been put into three categories known as VAK – Visual, Auditory and Kinaesthetic methods of learning".

'Oh okay. Why has Vala picked this book to read?' thought Daniel to himself. He'd been on the coffee prowl to the mess hall hoping to get his regular diesel fix. He had left Vala sprawled out on his desk with her legs swinging as she lay on her stomach reading. She had been pensive that day; quiet not her usual cheery energised self. Something was up. Daniel had tried to coax her to talk about it but nothing seemed to penetrate her quiet. Instead she just lifted her head made some innuendo to make him blush and got back to her reading. When he'd left for coffee all she said was 'Darling just because I sit here every day and observe your fine 'tools' and observation skills with dusty old relics does not mean that the world solely revolves around you!'. He'd been hurt by that and he had hidden it from her well. It wasn't that it was something that was aimed to hurt but was demonstrative of the walls she'd put up to avoid talking to him about topics that she deemed off limits or she just had no recourse for what was on her mind. She'd become his friend and quietly become a reliable confident even with the teasing and sexual innuendo. So to hear that she did not trust him with something came as a bit of a surprise – even though they kept a lot from each other.

Trust – something to be earned, truly earned. Vala had been trusting Daniel with quite a lot since she joined the Tauri. She had trusted him first with her life when the Prometheus which she had tried to steal came under attack; then when she came to earth she trusted him again with her confidence that he would stick by her in the Ori galaxy and even after the eventual return he felt that by showing her trust by – what was the term in that book? Visually teaching her that she belonged he had hoped to give her the chance to show her how he felt. He was not a demonstrative man by any means when it came to his personal feelings but the wall he had so carefully constructed around his heart were important to him to protect himself. He had compartmentalised his life over the last 11 years and now with the two major threats gone and Tomin out of the picture; Vala now free to pursue her own heart. He wanted to try and crack those barriers ever so slowly. They were due to go on a mission soon to a planet of scholars and academics – 'Daniel Disneyland' as Cam had called it. With so many civilisations destroyed after the Ori invasion there was a need to send out teachers to many of the planets who lost an understanding of their cultural backgrounds due to the books being burnt in favour of the book of Origin. They had teachers on base but not many with that high level of security clearance.. He looked at his watch – they were going to be late if she didn't show up soon.

Vala had decided to lose herself in some of her recently more favoured illicit reading material - that was not strictly hers to read - in her quarters. She was studying the slim leather bound book in front of her intently and began to read the top of the new page.

"When you have been scarred repeatedly it is hard to trust anyone implicitly. Even more so when you have spent so many years piecing yourself back together only to get shattered again and yet again. You lose faith in whatever deity you deem worthy of attention and then you lose trust in yourself. When new people come along that try to brighten your day – you treat them with respect and enjoy their company but you find it hard to let them in. You are always afraid for the core of yourself as the hurt could be the systematic end of another piece of your heart. I don't know if I can love but I will try especially when I have let Vala in."

Vala hadn't meant to read the mission journals that Daniel kept in his apartment but she felt that since he would talk to her about himself so little she decided to 'borrow' one or two every time team night came around at Daniels' flat. She had assumed that with his indifference to her and her flirty behaviour that he had no interest in her. She assumed that learning something about him through his journals (which are supposedly private – but that was never an issue for her lack of respect for authority) that she could find areas in which to find common ground. However she didn't expect to find that little titbit of of intel about Daniel. She had been disturbed by the fact that one of the journals had mentioned her when she had first arrived at the SGC which described her as "self-centred theif with no concept of the word 'no'." The entry had gone onto say that "If Vala could be described as anything it would be a self-serving individual with the capacity to drive me back into the same insane asylum I had been shoved into a few years ago – only this time I'd go willingly. She has the amazing capacity to scare me to death without respecting an individual's right to get on with their life". This had upset her today and that was what made her lash out at Daniel. However, the next entry was placed a few weeks later along with some translation work for their trip to the Ancient mound at Glastonbury.

Daniel had written "okay so maybe having some uncertainty in someone is not a bad thing and maybe I have been unfair in my assessment with Vala. She scares me by the fact of what she does to my emotions. It's like she demands that she be seen and I cannot ignore that the same desperation that drives me up the wall is what pushes me to her". Vala had been surprised by that admission. He had not let on at that stage about his attraction to her. As she continued to read this journal she found more amazing admissions by the young archaeologist. The next entry that caught her eye was dated a few months after Adria had finally been defeated. "However, Vala has had a hard life" it continued "As a Goa'uld showed nothing but pain and desperation to others and then was forced to watch as her symbiote did untold damage and pain to millions. As a thief she was manipulative and manipulated, lied and lied to, shown nothing but a way of life that led to loneliness. I felt that by just giving her the respect and acceptance she so richly needs and deserves that she would be shown instead of told that she is worth so much more to herself and to me and those at the SGC. Approaching General Landry when she came back after her time in the Ori Galaxy was something that I felt that I had to do, no, need to do. How do you convince a con artist that you are not out to con them? By demonstrating trust through actions not words. She needs to learn this. Even during the nights when she shows up at my door because her past has leaked into her dreams. I know I keep her at arm's length with my own feelings. I know this. I'm scared to admit that a relationship is a possibility but I need to be able to finish putting my own screw ups into perspective before telling her that I care 'more than I should'. I also want to give her time to get used to having a family that loves her (and the people on the base love her more than she knows. Her grace, her smile and upbeat sense about life are really part of what binds this family together)".

Vala sat down. Her room was often where she read these journals. Out of sight of Daniel and anyone else who may catch her misbehaving. She sometimes packed one away during a mission in order to read an entry when she was on watch alone. She never thought about what she was doing. It was her nature to be curious and to not give up on something that mattered to her. However, this entry affected her in a way she hadn't counted on. The tears were welling and she cursed them for appearing. She hated feeling vulnerable and hated being reliant on anyone. She now also felt very guilty because in the last hour she had realised what she had been doing. She had violated Daniels trust. Something that she had been given so very carefully and oh so sweetly by someone who had no other motive than to care for her. There was a knock on the door. Vala scrambled to hide the journal in the backpack that sitting conveniently next to her bed.

"Vala, Vala. It's Daniel. We're late for the briefing" the familiar voice was annoyed.

'Oh Crap!' she thought. She scrambled to wipe her traitorous eyes and fixed that flirty grin on her face. Daniel wouldn't be fooled but she might be able to distract him from finding out what the matter was. Placing the fixed grin place she smiled and opened the door. "Darling! I thought you didn't care!"

"Vala!" Daniel rolled his eyes. She was doing it again. Placing the defences up between them, he could tell. "I thought you realised by now that I do care and that we need to be away from this briefing promptly. The people of this planet value good punctuality and manners and place them as a matter of honour above all things." He stopped at the lift and waited. He noticed that her eyes were puffy and slightly red. She'd been crying. He could tell that she wasn't going to tell him why this time by the way she was avoiding his gaze and fixing that flirty grin on her face. He would – if he had time - try and get this out of her but the General was waiting and the team – which was missing Teal'c and Sam – was waiting to prepare to move out. He figured he would try and talk to her later. Maybe he could try and sort it out. Then again maybe not.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cam was getting more and more fidgety as he waited for Daniel and Vala. When he joined the SCG the awe and wonder he had had for the SG1 team had swayed his choice in taking the post. Meeting Daniel and the rest of the SG1 team had been a dream come true, only to have it so quickly snatched away. When all things went awry for Daniels trip to Atlantis – he wasn't exactly sorry. It meant he had hope towards getting the original gang - minus a general - back together. A chance to learn from the best – and he got it! Hooray! Then they picked up this flirty troublesome back-up singer who made life interesting even if it meant having to babysit a potential girlfriend situation for Daniel. She had changed the dynamic of the team and made it "interesting". He cursed himself. HE liked the princess just fine it's just she and the doctor bickered so much. It drove him crazy to the point of distraction. He just wished that she would listen to him. She needed to learn to listen to someone other than the doctor because as past experience taught him Daniel wpuld not always be around to control her more erratic behaviour. He was the leader of SG1 and well that meant that she needed to learn to understand that she had to follow his lead.

"Jackson, Vala what kept y'all?" He asked the two of his rather tardy teammates came bursting into the conference room. Jackson looked like he wanted to swing for Vala and Vala looked like she was ready to launch another tirade of innuendo and teasing at the poor doctor. "Sorry Cam, someone forgot to mention to a certain person that this briefing had to run on time!" explained Daniel.

"Don't blame me for your inadequacies darling!" exclaimed Vala

"MY INADEQUECIES! MY…." scoffed Daniel

"DOCTOR JACKSON!" the voice cut through the argument like a knife.

""General Landry" Daniel had the decency to look chagrined. Vala just pouted. "I'm sorry that we were late"

"You are here now – shall we get this briefing started. I'd like to be able to deal with all of my teams today. The world does not stop entirely for SG1 just because the children on the team decided to throw their toys out of the sandbox today! Miss Mal Doran would you please sit down NOW! Take the gum out and place in the usual tissue." Vala had been hopping from foot to foot behind her chair. Her pigtails were being twirled between her fingers and she was blowing up another bubble gum balloon. She did as she was asked.. As much as she despised being told what to do – she did actually quite like the general. He could be a pain in the ass sometimes but he did stick by her when the IOA chose to call about her status here on earth. She was currently in the process of getting herself out and off the base which meant no more grey walls and lack of sunlight. The general had been instrumental in pursuing this process.

General Landry cleared his throat and began to speak. "SG1, your role has been a changing one over these last few years. You have gone from fighting to becoming a pure exploration team. This mission could be quite significant for us as we set out to establish ties with a people who could potentially be useful towards setting up some form of support for our refugee and recovering worlds. We as a command simply do not have the resources to clear the amount of teachers, diplomats and councillors needed to help the galaxy recover from the last 11 years of catastrophe and war. SG5 however, have just recently come back from P4X-546 which the locals call Matheesee."

"Excuse me General. Did you say Mathesee?" asked Daniel

"Why is that word of some significance?"

"It's just that it is the Greek word for learning. It is a curious choice of a name for a planet. Whoever settled the people there obviously had taken them from Ancient Greece. Which is kinda interesting considering the level of influence Socrates and some of the other ancient Greeks have had on today's society of culture and learning." Daniel mused.

"Well Doctor Jackson. SG5 have found that this is an advanced society which places value on knowledge and understanding. Major Harland found that the people there were very keen to get to know us but insisted that they would only negotiate with you Doctor Jackson."

"ME? Why me?" cried Daniel

"Yes why him?" exclaimed Vala with a grin "Surely he's already bored half the universe as it is" Daniel shot her a look that would have killed an Ori army. Mitchell just sighed – this was going to be a long mission. It was bad enough that they bickered off duty but when it stretched into a mission well it just wasn't fair! He had to play piggy in the middle and it often ended up with him being the bad guy in all of it. Cam spoke up "For crying out loud guys give it a rest! If they choose to ask for Daniel that's their choice. I, for one, am glad to being going off world. Maybe meet a few nice folks who don't fancy shootin' our asses off for being us. General, with respect, can you clarify for Doctor Jackson their reasons before I go insane?"

"Apparently you have developed a reputation as being something of a diplomat as well as a scholar and they have heard all about you from various quarters including the To'kra. They are keen for you to negotiate a treaty with earth ensuring an alliance which would provide us with facilitators and them with a source of naquada and trinium. You leave in one hour. Good luck".

The kawoosh and shimmer of the gate was something Daniel never got tired of. From the day they finally opened the gate to every mission, every encounter with something new the rush never got old. When Catherine found him he was so naïve about life. Everything was something to be proven, something a textbook wasn't quite right about and now as he stood in the clearing of this green lush new world he felt that the years had made him harder but not unreceptive to the idea that this was something new. He just didn't have that same childlike fascination that he had all those years ago. He missed that. Used to drive Jack O'Neill nuts when he would go on and on about the surroundings and its history guessing the origins but it also formed the basis of what became a definitive friendship for the both of them.

Vala on the other hand came bouncing through the gate with a grin her head whipping this way and that and then slumping when she didn't find what she expected. There was a clearing with three tents set up on a hill. The sun was starting to set low in the sky with the moon chasing straight up behind it. There were some small trees and a path that seemed to lead off in two directions but nothing else. "Where's this fancy civilization we were told to expect?"

"Well I don't know Vala" snapped Daniel "I've only just stepped through the gate. I am not psychic. This was where we were asked to meet our guide and this is where we are ordered to be. You can't always step through the gate and expect everything to be there!"

"I can! Listen I know that you might think of me as a spoilt child at times but seriously dial down your ego and just look really look at our surroundings. Fabulous city – nope! Scratch that one off the list! Amazing civilization of advanced technology and possibly some form of technological treasures – NOPE! So tell me DOCTOR JACKSON where is our mission gone? I'll tell you where it's gone down the pan – waste of time. Mitchell, can I please go home now?" Vala batted her eyelashes at Cameron and he sighed. "Princess you heard the General. This is where we have to be. Now would the two of you kindly shut up or sort yourselves out. I do NOT want to spend this mission listening to you bicker. I have had enough! Now, I am going to do a sweep of the area. Vala, I want you to start setting up a perimeter around our little cosy camp and then help Jackson prepare some MRE's for when I get back. That should give you both time to cool off a bit and talk. When I get back you two are going to not bicker throughout this mission – I want one mission of peace and civil conversation is that clear?"

"yes Cam, I will do what I can" answered Daniel

"Yes Cam" answered Vala. Both Vala and Daniel had the decency to look apologetic. "PRINCESS get your ass in gear and do that sweep and don't forget to drop your pack next to Daniels. Daniel, can you get the stuff from Valas' Pack to start up the portable cooker?"

"Sure Cam, see you in about half an hour". Vala dropped her pack and began her sweep of the immediate area. Daniel started to unpack the camping stuff from his bag – sleeping bags, ground covers, etc. He reached into Valas pack to get the gas and the stove when he felt something long and soft brush against his hand. Leather, it felt like leather. Curiosity took hold as he dreaded to think what it might be –after all this was Vala and her fondness for all things leather was kind of legendary to him by now. To his surprise it was a book, his book. That in itself wasn't a shock but the fact that it looked distinctly like one of his private journals was. Daniel had after a number of years gotten wiser in the way he separated his mission journals from his personal ones. Dying a few times gave him a sense of priority especially when Jonas Quinn had started to use his notes for missions. He had kept his personal ones at home now, out of the 'public' eye of the SGC. So it cut him deep to find one of these marked with a book mark in Valas bag. He carefully put the journal back in her bag and schooled his features. What he felt about this he would not tell.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Initial Assessment of Abilities

The wood was quiet as Vala ran her sweep around the camp. The air was still and the night was cold. Her temper was cooling along with every step of the night air and regret was setting in. With every step that he took around the camp she checked over her shoulder. They were not alone. Her sixth sense or 'gut' reaction (whatever!) that followed her in her former profession as a 'freelancer' was tingling. She was worried. Not only were they being watched but she also remembered that she had accidently packed the journal into the backpack. The one in which Daniel was now digging through. "Oh shhhh…" Vala jumped. Daniel had just appeared behind her. His gun in hand and his torch beam aimed at the ground. "Vala?" His voice was neutral, careful even. Vala felt her heart drop and she was scared to look into his eyes. "We need to talk". Daniels eyes were flat nothing going in or out, nothing being given away. 'This is bad, very bad.' She thought. Worse even, because those lines in earth movies often were accompanied by bad news.

"Vala, in order for this mission to work, we need to work professionally. Cam is "trying" to give us the space to work this out and we need to give him some of the credit he deserves". Vala insides slumped in relief. It wasn't as bad as she thought. "I agree. Can we talk after all this is finished?" She smiled weakly. This was not what she had been expecting. Actually she didn't know what she was expecting. This was not a side of Daniel she was used to. He was usually more expressive even when he was being serious. Mad, humiliated even teasing she had some way of reading him even times when that flash of attraction passed into his eyes. However, now, now he was locked up she couldn't even begin to guess what was going on and that frightened her. He'd said nothing about her pack. Did he even see the journal? She was confused even further by this very short speech about being professional on a mission. They bickered but they always watched out for each other. Something was very wrong here. She needed to ask Sam about it when she got back –she'd know.

They turned and headed back to the camp. When they arrived in the clearing there was a young woman sitting quietly by their fire. Vala automatically raised her gun and Daniel placed a hand on her arm. The girl appeared to be about 20 with corn silk coloured wavy hair and petite pale features. She reminded Vala of one of those China Dolls which were always on the shopping channels she'd flick through on the television. Her head was bowed and she appeared to be murmuring to herself. Mitchell wouldn't be too far behind them. A twig under her foot snapped and with that the girls head snapped up. "Welcome to ekpaidev̱ómenous elpída".

"What?" mouthed Vala

"Learners Hope" responded Daniel

"Doctor Jackson is correct in his translation. He is already respected in this area of learning. I take it then you are his student?" enquired the girl

"STUDENT! Are you kidding me! Who exactly are you anyway? Since you obviously know who my Daniel is." scoffed Vala. Vala looked at Daniel. This would have been something that would have cracked him up. He normally would have smirked even at a remark like this. Nope, no reaction whatsoever to this remark - Vala started to quietly panic. She was suspicious of this girl but she relaxed her whole body to read something different. Relaxed even.

"My name is Karis. I have been appointed your teacher for this visit." Karis looked at Vala and had noticed her shift in body language. She frowned briefly. This woman was going to be a challenge.

"Teacher?" queried Daniel "that's an interesting use of the word. Where we are from teacher implies a profession a role within a school or a building for growing children."

Karis seemed to consider that for a moment. "Do you not continue to learn things as your people get older?"

"We do. However this comes in different forms such as work, higher education and life experience."

"Ah then that is the principle upon which our society is based. We all learn something in our everyday lives. Our roles here within our society reflect that. Surely a teacher facilitates learning and therefore acts as a guide to understanding new things. This is the principle and role which I have been asked to do during your time here. However, be wary as not everyone here accepts that all learning can be used for pure knowledge seeking – some have alternative motives for having you here."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Called a voice from behind them as he moved out of the brush "is there a threat to his team I should be aware of? Colonel Cameron Mitchell and this princess is Vala Mal Doran. I would appreciate it if you could clarify your last statement mam." Karis looked at him as if he were a naughty boy to be silenced. Karis had been 'assigned' to these people she just knew she wasn't going to get the outcome that the council had asked of her. Their motives were not entirely pure whilst all she wanted to do was go home. "You misunderstand me Colonel; it is a simple fact of life here that not everyone lives with pure motives. I'm sure everyone is perfect in your world. It is what it is. Now I would ask that you camp here tonight before we let you near the population. For travellers we ask that they spend time outside the city to quarantine them for the first ever visit. After this I will revisit you all in the morning."

Karis stood up and walked out of the camp. When she was over 10 metres away from the camp she pulled out her touchpad and began to type. "Teacher Karis reporting in from 'camp site'. Assessment process started. I feel that Doctor Jackson may benefit from the dream classroom as he would have the cultural knowledge we desire to make our plans viable and help us to find an emotional point with which to begin our 'pastoral' work. Vala Mal Doran is here. Her past may provide better intel as to the state of the Goa'uld and her history with Ori. We can use her at our leisure. The Colonel needs to be silenced however. Whilst his military knowledge may prove useful we know that Military types rarely share anything within our classrooms. Request that you continue to monitor the 'camp' and we will make our final assessment in the morning - Teacher Karis out." Karis ticked away the pad and smiled. This was exactly what was wanted by all. Payback on Doctor Daniel Jackson. After all these years of waiting – it was finally going to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Preparation for Learning

Cameron, Daniel and Vala sat around the fire and ate their rations. Daniel engaged Cameron in some quiet conversation about some hockey game that he had been watching with Jack when he visited last week. Cameron had picked up on the topic with some enthusiasm and continued to talk incessantly about sports and neither Daniel nor Vala seemed inclined to stop him. It was all very civil and Cameron didn't even notice that neither party seemed determined to talk. "Well I suppose I should turn in. Night folks!" he exclaimed after an hour.

Gate travel meant that you had to adapt quickly to a planets daily cycle or else you would not be able to cope with the time lapses between earth and whatever planet you were on. Daniel did not seem tired. He was very still. He hadn't said a word to Vala about the pack and the conspicuous journal contained within. Vala turned to him and very quietly said "Daniel, talk to me"

"What would you like me to say? Vala, its late can you please just leave me alone for a while".

"Why?"

"Why? Did you just ask me why? Vala. I'm tired. Maybe just maybe I don't want to always be explaining myself to you" There was a slight edge in his voice. Daniel raised his head. His defences were completely up. She could see that and she did not know if she could break down those carefully constructed walls that had been so gradually lowered to her after all this time. "Maybe Vala…" he stated more quietly "Maybe, I just want to for this once not have to fight you to find out if you are ready to acknowledge what you have. Maybe I just want to stop running around second guessing what's on your mind or maybe I have just had enough of all of this. So please, for tonight – give me some time to myself. I can only promise no more than that tonight." His voice had turned pleading and Valas' heart strained at the sound of the request. She just stood up quietly and turned away into the small tent that had been provided for her.

After she closed the flap Vala left just enough space to watch him just for a little while. She sat crossed legged on the ground and waited. 'I think I'll wait till he goes to his tent and then I will get some sleep' she mused. After ten minutes she saw Daniel reach into his own pack and lift out a pen and his own fresh journal. He started to write in it by the firelight. As she watched she saw something that she had never observed from this bookish warrior – there were quiet tears streaming down his cheeks. Vala turned away and didn't look back. Vala thought at this point her heart would break. She hugged herself and then put her head in her hands. She did not move for quite some time.

Daniel cursed the tears. Men cry – of course men cry but Jack and experience had taught him to keep his feeling below and locked up until they were really relevant and needed. He cried when he lost Shar'e, shown tears in his anger when Reesa (the android) was destroyed over his objections but this time, it was a deeper wound. Vala, he cursed again, she had done something which was contrary to all the hard work she had put into her new life here. He loved her – he didn't deny it nor did he discourage the growing closeness after Tomin had left. He wanted her to figure this one out on her own for a change. After the Odyssey, he had known Vala had tried to get Teal'c to talk about their time there. Daniel had made his peace with not knowing and had felt that it did not define what was happening now. He had even planned something for the two of them after the mission – just to not scare her but to begin something fresh –life was really too short. Finding the journal was the worst kind of shock for him and he felt that he'd been betrayed. Journals started as a means for protecting his core self. Steal that and he had nothing left with which to keep private, solely his. With the betrayal in mind he decided that after this mission he would let Vala make the next move. He was done trying to convince her of anything. He wasn't going to say anything to her either. After this would there be much point in ding so?

Vagelis had been watching all of this from the treeline. He communicated to the council all that he had observed. He felt that the best way to approach this problem was to make a few changes to the sleeping team. Quietly he moved into the camp. When he arrived at the one called Cameron's tent he snuck in. Extracting a needle from his pocket he slid the needle into the vocal cords of the Colonel. Vagelis knew that this drug was special. It came on so slowly that the person would feel like they were just suffering a sore throat the rest of the effects would come much later – He smiled at that. Next he ensured that the Doctor and the thief were primed with another drug to ensure that when they arrived at their destination both would be ready for the dream chamber and the other would be fitted with a special form of tracker to ensure cooperation and to keep an eye on that person at all times. This had been an easy mission – one in which he would take over from Karis in the morning.

Karis arrived at the council chambers. "My lady, all is prepared, tomorrow we begin our revenge on 'Doctor' Jackson and his companion Quetesh. We have prepared the Dream classrooms for their initial trip. "

The leader of the council raised her head and smiled. "Then we had better not keep them waiting. I owe Quetesh a little visit to her past soon but we need them to believe the story that the other humans took back to earth for them. Ensure that they are suitably convinced of the technology and ensure that they return after they have been and reported back to the base. You Karis and all your people will have you revenge on Daniel Jackson and I will have mine on Questesh. That was the agreement."

"Thank you my lady." Karis turned and left knowing that the eyes behind her glowed in satisfaction.

A/N: This is how it was supposed to end. Chapter 5 to follow swiftly on.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Learning Styles Kinaesthetic "defined as touching and feeling – experiencing"

The morning brought fresh anxiety for both Daniel and Vala. Neither had slept well but in Daniel, Vala saw a fresh resolve. Gone were the barriers from his eyes and although he had no warmth in them there were some hints of the friendship Daniel had for here shining through. "The battle is over" she thought and in that she felt some relief. She felt like he wasn't going to say anything but she was dreading going back to the SGC.

Daniel looked at Vala and felt that he would talk with her after this part of the mission was done. He was a professional in his work and therefore felt it proper that what needed to be said was not suitable for this time when anything could happen. Missions were missions and should therefore allow for the usual banter and not much more. He was not going to let this issue go.

Cameron had noticed the tension through the dinner last night – he just figured they'd had another fight and left it up to that. He felt that they probably decided not to continue it until they got back. Frankly he felt better knowing that they were at least going to try and give him a peaceful mission. He was packing his gear into his backpack when he heard a rustle come from the east. He swore he heard someone come into his tent last night. However, when he woke he found that there had been no one there. He was not one to dismiss something like this so easily. However, this sound that Cameron had heard led to the appearance of Karis. "Yo, heads up company's coming". He shouted this in the direction of Daniel and Vala who had been doing the same thing and packing up their gear. He noticed that she was not alone. There was a tall blond haired man accompanying her into the clearing. She smiled. There was just something about that smile that Cameron did not trust.

"Good Morning Doctor Jackson, Vala, Colonel Mitchell, I trust you slept well."

It was Daniel who responded "Well enough Karis. Would you please introduce your friend?"

"Of course Doctor Jackson, I'm surprised you don't remember him. His name is Vagelis."

"I…. I…..I'm sorry who?" asked Daniel incredulously.

"Of course Doctor Jackson – I'm surprised that you don't remember it was of course 5-6 years ago" stated Vagelis. "I was a teenager at the time but my parents brought me to one of the conferences for scholars on another world. You spoke with my parents briefly. However that was in the past. I am pleased of course to meet you. I am here to represent the interests of the máthi̱si̱ symvoúlio or learning council." answered Vagelis.

Daniel paused and he looked thoughtful. He nodded and gestured towards the road. "Well, shall we go?"

The group walked for about an hour from the gate and the campsite. The countryside was quiet and peaceful, full of small sloping hills and green terrain. It was idyllic in nature. When they reached the city the contrast was very stark. Tall spires and skyscrapers which were reminiscent of the art deco period on earth gleamed in a mix of silver and steel like formations. The team were completely stunned by the beauty of the architecture and the layout of the city. There were open spaces were the people of the city sat and talked. Daniel could hear conversations ranging from day to day concerns to philosophy, history and beliefs systems. For once, that old need to learn came rushing back with great force.

Vala was watching Daniel with care and could see an almost childlike curiosity come into his features. She rarely saw this in him and felt that that this among other things was what attracted him to her. She also felt that there was something about this place that was too perfect. However, Vala felt that she had seen too much war and been too suspicious of too many things. Perhaps it was time to take her lead from Daniel and just enjoy what she saw.

They were led through a variety of streets to the central spire in the city. Karis had explained that the city was laid out in a circular radius and that the central spire was not only place of the council but also the main education centre where they would be taken to one of the "classrooms". Each of these classrooms were used to provide the learner with a tailored lesson towards their individual learning style. She stated that Doctor Jackson should try one and that his team members would be welcome to walk in with him.

"Just close your eyes Doctor Jackson and imagine what you would like to learn about whilst you are here".

"Oookay. Let's start with a picture of your early history." said Daniel. Immediately in front of him the room lit up with a picture of Mathesee in its earliest days. The detail of the old almost Grecian village stood in front of him. A man walked over and started to speak to Daniel and his friends about the life of the village. He took Daniels arm and led him about from era to era explaining how things occurred like an old story teller. As the time changed so did the person telling the story. "This is incredible" breathed Vala. "You can actually walk about and smell and touch each of these buildings and feel the actual ground beneath your feet."

"It seems that you and Doctor Jackson have something in common" stated Vagelis. "You are both kinaesthetic learners." Vala looked confused. She had begun to read that silly book in Daniels lab out of curiosity but her boredom threshold was high and she had been angry with Daniel over the journal entry – so she never did quite get past the first 2 paragraphs of the book. Karis noted her confusion and explained. "What Vagelis means is that you both learn by experience. The classroom has picked up on this and has translated the session into your particular learning style".

Cameron was only slightly impressed by this but he was bored. History and culture were okay – if you liked that sorta thing but he wanted to see where the benefit would be in actually accomplishing their overall mission. He found that he was not seeing what Daniel and Vala were seeing. He could see there were images in the room but they felt like some television show not a sophisticated holographic experience. "I don't see what the fuss is all about really folks! I don't see what you guys are seeing!" He complained. Karis looked at Cameron with a barely contained look of frustration. Her green eyes sparked with something other than impatience. "that is because Colonel yo are not of the same learning style as that of Doctor Jackson and Vala, his student. It is that which is preventing you from learning in the same way. The room only accommodates for those students of the same style and does not allow for differentiation. Each classroom has been designed this way so that teachers do not have to constantly adapt to the student's needs. It allows for a more personalised learning experience. As teachers, the classrooms not only cater for a student's academic needs, but also allow a pastoral team, such as a councillor, to walk a student through their fears and allow the students to experience their future career before they go into the real world."

"Impressive!" said Vala "I'll take two!"

Vagelis had been silent throughout the exchange spoke up. "What you are not aware of is that this is only a small part demonstration of what we can do for some of the worlds you are hoping to help. As a council representative, I can negotiate some of the finer details such as sending teachers away from our world to work with your teams. Setting up small schools and beginning basic skills for those who have lost theirs. We will also run training programmes for local people to be able to act as facilitators for their worlds' villages and schools thus allowing for the local culture to remain established. However we will negotiate the levels of naquada and trinium after you return from speaking with your superiors."

"Sounds good! Cameron shall we head back now?" asked Daniel.

"Yep. Might be worth getting back as soon as we can. Vagelis when would you like to get a provisional response from our government" Cameron queried

"Tomorrow would be good as we need time to start briefing and preparing the appropriate parties." Vagelis replied.

"We'll see you then. Come on guys lets haul ass back to the SGC and brief General Landry on the situation. Vagelis we shall see you tomorrow. Do we need to go through your quarantine procedure next time?"

"No. As far as we are concerned we are happy for you to come straight here next time. We will have the amounts finalised by that stage and we can begin formal negotiations for each side".

"In that case, we shall bid you both farewell and we shall see you both tomorrow by the Stargate". Said Daniel as the team turned and headed out the door towards the busy street.

After SG-1 had left the building Vagelis and Kara sat down to discuss the visit. They were tense and concerned for the outcome of their little plan. "I'm concerned Vagelis. He did not know you. What does this mean. How could he ignorant to what has done to us and to this planet?" asked Karis

"He did appear to not recognise me. However, Karis you forget that this man is responsible for so much on our planet. Would you claim ownership to your crimes? 'Doctor' (Vagelis spat this word out) Jackson has much to answer for and if making a deal with the devil means that we can achieve this then so be it! This world has suffered for him. Now we shall make him answer for his crimes".


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Auditory – Listening skills

Returning to the SGC was a quiet affair. The team in itself were tired physically and emotions between two of the team members were frayed. Cameron seemed to notice some tension but put down to the fact that it was the start of a long mission and the fact that the two of them had been on bad terms since the start of this mission. He rubbed his throat. It felt like it ached slightly and his mouth was dry. He took a swig from his canteen and immediately the soreness left him. 'Must have been really thirsty' he thought. 'Oh well soon be back'. The wormhole open with its usual aplomb and the IDC signal was sent through with little ceremony by Vala – it was her turn. The team stepped through and walked down to greet General Landry. They went through the usual rituals – medical check-up, debriefing and finally a trip to the showers and locker room for fresh BDU's and then onto the mess hall for something to eat. Cameron noticed that Vala filled her tray ate quickly and left. Daniel just grabbed a sandwich and didn't join them at all. 'Now that is just freaky. I have not heard them utter a single word to one another. Wonder is Sam or Teal'c about? Gotta fill them in on this one. Maybe ask for one of them to help on the next mission trip." He wasn't even sure why Sam and Teal'c did come with the team on this mission – which was odd. They were a unit and often functioned together as one. It was only on rare occasions that they would go off in even smaller groups.

Cameron rounded the corner into Sam's lab and found her tinkering with some sort of device which was attached to a naquada reactor. He felt that if he wanted a straight answer about what was going on he might be best to avoid asking what the device was and also get a straight answer from Sam. "Oh hey Cam! How'd the mission go?" asked Sam

"Hey there yourself Sam! The mission, well it went okay, we return to the planet tomorrow to start negotiations. Gotta say, that place truly is a Daniel Disneyland with a hinky twist".

"Hinky?" Asked Sam

"Yeah anyone who likes that place gotta be just plain twisted! There is soo much – I dunno – Learning going on there –too weird! Like a permanent school there. There also seems to be another storm of arguments brewing between 'D' and the Princess." replied Cam

Sam frowned. She had heard something to that effect from General Landry yesterday. Her blue eyes closed in concentration. She was trying to think of anything Vala or her 'brother' Daniel might have spoken to her about recently that may have sparked this latest incident. She was aware that there had been some sort of change in Daniels' attitude towards Vala. She was hoping he was FINALLY going to do something about his feelings. Vala had waited long enough for him and they deserved to be happy. "Cameron, have you asked them about it?" she queried.

"No. I just guessed that they would figure it out like they usually do." Responded Cameron

"Cameron!" groaned Sam. "When did you last sit down with each of them one to one and just talk to them about their problems without coming to me or Teal'c for assistance? " Cam didn't answer her. He began to look slightly sheepish. "When did you last even spend time with either on them outside of team nights or even just listened to the two of them when they were having a fight. If you are having trouble answering me Cameron then it has been too long. Do you know why I decided to stay behind this time and Teal'c wanted to attend to Council matters?"

"Ah, no?" answered Cameron. He was starting to regret this conversation and was starting to wish he had asked about the device on her desk. These questions were starting to make him nervous. He looked up from the desk to find Sam's blue eyes fired up with some chastisement ready. He gulped quietly.

Sam sighed. "Cameron, someday soon I or Teal'c for that matter could leave the SGC and we may not always be available to help you make sense of Daniel and Vala type situations. We looked at the mission brief - saw it was a simple meet and greet - and asked Landry if we could step back to give you time to do some work with the two of them on your own. I know for a fact that you have and are a good team leader but it is time you became a little less of the good leader and take that up to being an SG-1 leader. You need to learn to anticipate personal as well as professional concerns. The war with the Ori hasn't given you much opportunity to do this in a way that it should have. Now is the time to do so Cam! Okay lecture over! Fill me in on the whole fiasco!" With those words Cameron started to let the penny drop. He had been given some lecture on his team by Sam and he knew she was correct. SG-1 was a family and he had been neglecting some of the family for some time on the personal level – time to put it right again." He rubbed his throat. It was hurting slightly again. He must be catching a cold or something. He sat down on the stool and began to tell Sam about the mission and Daniel and Vala.

In the archaeology department it was a different story. Vala hadn't come near Daniels office since they came back. Daniel had taken the time to call Jack despite the 2 hour difference between Colorado and Washington. Jack was always good to talk to when it came to important things. He would trust very few others with the events. Jack had begun the call by joking and teasing but when he had heard the tone in Daniel's voice; he had patiently listened to Daniel only pausing to ask a question to clarify here and there. Jack was actually more aware than most of how Daniel felt about Vala for quite some time than the rest of the team and even though Sam and he were a couple, he respected Daniels privacy regarding the matter. He was closer to Daniel than a brother, sometimes more like a dodgy uncle that everyone loved for his personality and O'Neill charm. When he set the phone down he decided to carry out his plan. Only now the outcome was going to be different and that was going to be the hardest part.

Vala had been avoiding facing Daniel since she came back. Sitting crossed legged on her bed she had put on one of her favourite items - Daniels' college sweatshirt that he had given to her as a present for Christmas last year. That Christmas, he had laughed and said she may as well have it as she kept pinching it from his quarters on the base. He had also more quietly murmured that she looked better in it anyway. This had made her shiver with joy at the comment and she had rewarded him with a Cheshire cat grin which he loved. Today was different from that Christmas. She had seen that he was not as keen to talk to her either. She had been told that Teal'c was off world dealing with Jaffa council matters and that Sam was speaking to Cameron in her lab. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to discuss this with Sam because as close as they had become she knew that if she confessed what she had done she would immediately defend Daniel as her 'little brother' in the matter. She would be right to. Vala hung her head in shame and the tears again stung at her eyes. Seeing Daniel so vulnerable last night had affected her greatly. She wondered if he knew what she had done. She also wondered what his reaction was. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. She jumped. "Who's there?"

"Ms Mal Doran I have a note to pass on from Doctor Jackson. He said it was urgent that you received it" stated the young male voice. Vala got up from her bed and opened the door and found a young SF at the door. "Thank you" she said quietly. Vala closed the door and opened the letter.

"_Vala_

_We have some talking to do and now would be as good a time as any. Get changed into civilian clothing – nothing too flashy and we'll talk over dinner outside the base. Be ready in an hour and we'll go. Meet me at the main elevator._

_Daniel_

_P.S. Please bring what's been bothering you. The sooner this is sorted the better for the both of us."_

Vala felt nervous. This was unlike Daniels usual style. She decided to put on a black skirt and a red blouse. Nothing to flashy, just comfortable enough to sit in but pretty enough to catch Daniels eye. She brushed her hair out and left it down. No flashy clips -just straightforward understated style. She met Daniel at the place and time specified and she also ensured that the journal was slipped into her large purse she brought with her. Her eyes ran up and down him almost drinking in what he was wearing. He looked good wearing blue jeans, a white shirt and his denim jacket. He was making some effort for her but the reasoning behind it she was not sure – definitely not his usual style – something was going on.

Daniel was quiet. He had noticed what Vala had on her and it made what was about to happen that much harder. They drove in silence to his apartment, stopping only to pick up the Chinese order they had placed on the way there. He had asked his elderly neighbour Lynn, who kept an eye on his apartment when he was away, to set the table for him along with a candle with the promise that he would do some chores for her on his next few days off.

They quietly set out the plates and Daniel lit the candles. It was all too still for Vala's liking, too quiet. Vala studied Daniels face. Here seemed to be no anger there, just a calm resolve. His blue eyes spoke volumes but said absolutely nothing she understood. It was driving her crazy not being able to read him as usual. Over the last two years the two of them had been able to learn to read and react to each other and both had got better at it. Now this, this was pure agony. She broke silence. "What's going on Daniel?" Her tone was insistent almost bracing for a fight.

Daniels face smiled sadly. He knew she would start this way, ready to argue it out full guns blazing. Typical Vala. This was what kept him coming back to her. She was as stubborn as he was. "Vala," his tone was quiet almost gentle as though speaking to a young child. "Can we please eat and talk? I'm not here to fight with you. As I said I'm through trying to second guess you in matters like this and I wanted to talk to you away from the gossip mill of the SGC. Can we please eat first and then you and I will talk all of this through?"

"For now, until we have eaten. Okay but I still don't know why you brought me here Daniel – we could have eaten in a restaurant." Vala sat down at the table noticed the candles were lit and couldn't help but feel that this was something serious. They talked about the mission that had just passed, the machine – small talk. Nothing much of consequence was discussed but brushing over the important stuff –for now. Daniel kept looking at Vala – as if trying to memorise every aspect of her features and actions. Somehow burn it to memory and keep it there. Vala noticed how he was looking at her and she was frightened even more. There was a depth of something else in his eyes that made Vala want to look away. "Vala?" Daniel spoke and it seemed to be for the second time. "Yes Daniel" she felt shy all of a sudden. She had noticed everything except that Daniel had moved from his seat and knelt down in front of her. He looked at her. "Let's move over to the couch and talk".

They sat down opposite other and Daniel looked expectantly at Vala. "Can I have it back now please?" his tone was soft and not angry. Vala rose from her seat. She wanted to argue and deny but something in his stance broached no denial from her. She rose and went to her bag and retrieved his journal. "Don't take out the bookmark" he said quietly. Oops! She'd forgotten she'd left it in there. She placed the journal in his hands and he opened it at the marked page. He knew what was in there. It was something he had hoped to tell her. Daniel looked at Vala. His shoulders hunched over the book and the vulnerability she had seen the night before flashed through his eyes again. "Vala, I know now what sparked off yesterday and I suspect you now know how I feel about you. It was something I'd planned to tell you tonight" Daniels voice was gentle not angry. "In many ways I suspect that you have figured this out for yourself what you have done and figured out how I feel. It's how we have changed over these past two years." When you wouldn't tell me things about yourself I had to find out from your mission journals".

"No, my mission journals are in my office – and no, Vala, you would have just needed to ask. This one" He held the journal up in front of her "is my personal journal. It's part of what makes me who I am. I'm not angry at you Vala. Just disappointed that you felt you could not ask me questions. After 2 years, I think, I would have told you what you wanted to know." Their eyes were starting to betray them. Their feelings raw and undisclosed. Daniel kissed her and it was so bittersweet. They were saying goodbye. Vala responded and it was nowhere near passion just simple heartfelt emotion of what they both were feeling. They broke the kiss.

Daniel looked at her again and wiped her tears. "You know that it will be hard for me to trust you this way again Vala." She nodded. Mute. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you more. I suspect at this time we both will need to get some distance from each other. I have asked Jack to arrange for me to go to a dig in Egypt for a month after we finish with Methesee."

"NO!" cried Vala "you are not going to run away from this Daniel I WON'T LET YOU! You wouldn't let me run from you why should I let you go now?" Her grey eyes were pleading and repentant. She had grown used to Daniel and she had let her guard down to him and he was going to leave her –NO NO NO! Vala shook her head. She stood up suddenly wanting to be somewhere else than Daniels apartment. Daniel stood up and grabbed her into his arms to settle her. He knew she could flip him on his ass easily but all he wanted for now was to grab her attention. "VALA! " He crooked his finger under chin and used it to bring her eyes up to meet his eyes. He spoke softly again. "You know what I feel and you stole from me a part of myself which was mine by rights to give you on my terms. I don't chase your haunted memories or ask you about them as I know that those are yours to give me on your terms. You stole that from me and we can't simply skip around that. I care too much for you to allow things to go on as normal – it's not as simple as kiss and make up." He stroked her hair and held her close. Even his touch echoed a sad goodbye. "I'll take you back to the base now. Tomorrow we will finish up this and then when I come back it will be up to you what way you want to take this relationship. I know you are sorry Vala but we need to give us this space. It's up to you now Vala." He lifted her head and kissed her again. Again, it was goodbye.

Vala and Daniel both did not sleep well that night. When they arrived at the bottom of the ramp the distance between them was palpable even to Cam. Cameron realised the truth in Sam's words and resolved to sort it out when he got back – maybe take Daniel out for a beer or get Vala off base for a walk and a beer - on their own. Cameron turned the Kawoosh from the wormhole settled and the three of them walked up and into the wormhole.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: sorry for making you all wait. Finally on EASTER BREAK WOHOO with about 50 papers to mark – meh! I'm sorry to keep you waiting. Chapter 8 to be written tonight.

To quite B5 – "And so it begins….."

Chapter 7

"Pallas – they return just as you have predicted my lady!" The strawberry blonde woman stood in the window next to a mahogany desk in the main council level of the city's central spire. Pallas inclined her head in acknowledgement. This expected development and plan was a culmination of work between her Taur'i sources and her long term planning on behalf of her 'family'.

"Karis," she spoke quietly but her voice was heavy with authority "Please ensure that Qetesh and the rest of them are kept away from this level until I am ready to meet with them. I wish only to see Colonel Mitchell. If Qetesh meets me she will know me and that will spoil our chances at success. Don't mention my name and above all DO NOT FAIL ME!" Her voice never rose on that comment but it lay thick in the air along with the implied threat of the consequences. Karis simply inclined her head and went to meet her 'guests'.

The trip to the city took less time than before as the team marched at a swift pace. No one had said a word throughout the whole walk and Cameron could feel the tension crackle and fizz between the two of this team members. Neither Daniel nor Vala looked at each other once. In that revelation Cameron was worried about how well they would function on this mission. However he had to trust in their professionalism otherwise nothing would get done. He wished he could have stopped and sat them down before they reached the city but there was not time. They were expected and the first check in with the SGC would be about an hour after they arrived at the city.

When they arrived Vagelis was waiting for them at the gate of the city and he exchanged greetings with all of them. He led them back to the central spire where he provided drinks for his guests ensuring that the drug that they used on Doctor Jackson and Vala was laced into the liquid. It would be more potent this time making the experience much more realistic and would allow the work that they had to do be more effective. 'Justice when applied with patience can be very effective' thought Vagelis. He spoke with them quietly for an hour discussing the upcoming treaty and expectations and all the while noting the coldness between Doctor Jackson and his student Vala. This he felt was good. There had been stories about the strength of their bond from their off world sources and this had been a concern for their plans to be most effective. This sudden change would prove useful. He also noticed that the Colonel was drinking more liquid than usual. 'Good. His voice will be paralysed within the hour thus effectively silencing their voice of command – their leader'. Vagelis continued to nod and smile throughout until the colonel excused himself when his communication device went off.

Cameron went outside of the room they were in. "Mitchell"

"Colonel Mitchell, how goes the negotiations so far?" asked General Landry.

"Slowly sir. They are keen to provide another demonstration of their classrooms to Daniel and Vala and they are going to take me to the leader of the council during their respective demonstrations. Sir, they have asked us to stay the night." Cameron winced at that thought and was uneasy at the thought. Not that he'd ever minded a night off world but this place?

"Okay we will check back in 12 hours for an update and then again 24 hours after that." Landry replied. It was now a precaution to check in much more regular intervals. A side of effect of dealing with the Ori – too much could go wrong. There was too much damage to clean up. This was a universe licking it's wounds.

"Yes Sir, Mitchell out." Cameron tapped the button on his radio. He looked around him. The corridor was very quiet for somewhere that was supposed to be the hub of a city. He saw no children, no adults just eerily quiet. 'Have you ever walked into a room and felt that there was something missing or completely out of place? Had that ghost walk over your grave?' thought Cameron. He shivered 'There ain't anythin' normal about this place.' He shook his head trying to dispel the nagging suspicion that something was not right here. He felt his throat constrict and tightened. Something was definitely wrong here. When he saw Carolyn in the infirmary earlier she asked him why he was rubbing his throat so much. He smiled, turned on the southern gentleman charm and stated that he had a sore muscle in the base of his neck from writing reports and wasn't she looking very pretty today. She'd fallen for it slightly. The good doctor frowned at the first remark and then blushed quite sweetly – who knew that the princess could teach him to do that trick, quite often it was a similar move she pulled on Jackson. Daniel never knew where to look when she went all vamp on him when avoiding certain topics or boredom plus there was no way that Jackson and the princess were leaving without him! He saw Karis slip into the hallway from a panelled door which looked suspiciously like it was a hidden passage to another level. 'Hope that's on today's tour'. He decided to wait until they had been showed about before he challenged her on this.

Vala looked at Daniel across the table they had been sitting at. The room they were in had a long almost Mahogany like table with chairs facing opposite each other. Vagelis sat opposite Vala with Daniel right beside him. Cameron had come in quietly, excused himself and confirmed contact with the SGC. Karis had followed in shortly after and invited Mitchell to go on a tour of the city.

Isn't it funny how one day could change a lot between two people. Yesterday they had been on even terms. Now today felt like she was barely holding herself together. He was the one thing that brought some form of stability to her world. Now that was almost gone and she was using every bit of willpower to keep her professional front together. They shouldn't be on this mission together. She should have stepped down and asked someone else to take her place. It's why the frat rules for the military members of teams were in place and she only now appreciated them. Vagelis and Daniel were droning on and on about the requirements of the needs of the planet and what sort of requirements the SGC had about the new treaty. Vagelis was getting quite insistent about another demonstration of the classrooms. She'd let her concentration drift slightly as the day went on. She felt off and on edge in this place. Like someone was watching. She shook her head lightly to dispel the feeling. 'Paranoid' she told herself but the feeling would not shift. She learned to trust that gut feeling. Vala knew they would be a while and Daniel had insisted that she stay with him almost as if her very presence was holding him together too. 'This is ridiculous' thought Vala 'how did we manage do to this to one another – _oh wait!_ I did this!' She lifted her head slightly and looked at Daniel. His eyes flicked towards her and he nodded slightly. He was feeling it too. They could read each other so well now after only two years. He turned to Vagelis "So Vagelis, you had mentioned trying out the classrooms again. In fact you are insisting upon it – might I ask why?"

Vagelis lifted his head and a flash of anger came across his eyes and died just as quick. He lifted his blond head and the grey in his eyes had become almost steely. "It is as we stated the last time you visited, we could fit these into certain areas for you to use as teaching tools". Daniel nodded at this statement, eyes closed as if considering his words again and then opening with but Vala recognised that look. He suspected something was up here and it wasn't good. "Vagelis, you have offered this to us and it is substantial but we have yet to meet any perspective teachers, walk around the city and really see for ourselves how you are hoping to provide what you originally proposed to SG-5, the team that was here before us. How can have a treaty if we are only seeing part of the package?" Vagelis frowned. Then his face suddenly went flat as if hearing something. The smug smile that came next suddenly made Vala feel sick. Something was about to happen and it wasn't going to be good. Daniel suddenly collapsed "DANIEL!" she screamed. Then everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Cameron**

Karis had been showing Cameron around the city. It was very flat and lifeless with a few squares with people sitting round having quiet discussions about various topics. None of which interested Cameron in the slightest in any way but he put in the appropriate hmms and ahs as the tour went on. The city to Cameron felt too perfect. None of the children approached him with a curiosity that would have graced any city. Here he was dressed in a strange uniform wearing a gun and no one even stopped him to comment on it. This place was too weird. He had tried to talk to Karis but his throat just didn't want to comply with his request to speak. He just thought that he needed a glass of water but found that his canteen was empty – odd? It was one of the things the SF's in the ready room would have prepared pre mission.

Karis led him back to the main building. She took him up saying that she wanted to introduce him to her mother Pallas. He felt compelled by her behaviour. She was leading him by the nose like an old nag and his body did not seem to want to comply with his wishes. He felt trapped and he could do nothing about it. 'What in all that was holy was going on here?' he thought despairingly. He felt his feet moving up the stairs of the building and through the secret passage he had seen her come through. When he arrived in the office there was nothing out of the ordinary. A woman with strawberry blonde hair stood in a window next to a mahogany desk. She was tall with a porcelain features. One thing Cameron could not mistake was the air of authority in her stance as she turned and looked at him. What happened next confirmed he was in trouble. The woman's eyes glowed.

'Aw now that ain't fair! Ba'al was bad enough but how do I go around being a gentleman to a girly Goa'uld?' His thoughts whirled. He had dealt with the Goa'uld before. However, he realised that he had the full team on his side and the experience of over 12 years on that team most of whom had dealt with or had been a Goa'uld or Tokr'a. He was officially screwed! His own lowly experience was just not enough to deal with this.

"Ah! Karis, well done! You have led our prey a merry dance. I am Pallas and this is my domain." She paused dramatically. "What's that Cameron Mitchell – nothing to say. Good then our little virus has done its job! If you are finding yourself at a loss for words that is because I have left you that way with a little virus that controls you motor neuron functions in your brain. It starts at your throat and spreads quickly after the initial injection of about 1-2 days. It also makes you mildly suggestible to certain commands after a while." She smiled cruelly. "if you are wondering about your friends, I have them in two safe places. You however are about to be locked away with Qetesh or Vala I suppose you like to call her. She has a heavy price to pay for humiliating Ba'al and for the double ! door. Two Jaffa came in and grabbed Cameron roughly. "Take him away!"

**Daniel**

Daniel woke to an empty room. His head hammered. He looked around and found that Vala was not there beside him and neither was Cam. He ran through a check on his body – no injuries. He then began to see if there was an alternate route out of the room. After 12 years of turning part soldier he knew the drill about being captured and the one rule that went with it. Never give up. 'Yeah sure, that I can do. I just need to keep my mind off Vala. Mitchell will go ballistic if he can't get outta this one.' Vala, he was trying not to panic about her. Their relationship may not be good right not but it did not stop him being afraid for her. He remembered blacking out and his named being screamed but the rest was a blank. He smiled mirthlessly. "What did I do this time to get myself into this –was it something I said?"

"No Doctor Jackson" Karis and Vagelis stood behind him. It was Karis who spoke. "It was something you did."

"Colonel Mitchell?" Daniels eyes were cold, hard.

"He's with my foster mother Pallas –She's entertaining him right now. Don't worry he's actually not as chatty as you'd think about now". Smirked Karis.

"What did I do to you? What has Vala done to either of you? We came to trade and you have attacked us unprovoked."

"Unprovoked? That's a laugh – you have given me and my brother plenty of provocation – first you ensured that our parents died and then your friend Vala or Quetesh made a fool out of both our foster mother and her foster sister Athena" It was Vagelis who spoke this time

"Athena! Your foster mother is Pallas Athena! She's a Goa'uld! Lemme outta here! I need to get to Vala! I have to get Mitchell. Get out of my way!" He stood up from the floor. Daniel was weak. The drug was still in his system. He remembered Vala talking about paxamorph dust – stayed in your system for days until activated by whoever gave it to you virtually untraceable - The galaxy's ultimate wonder drug. Vagelis punched him back onto the floor. "Okay! Not going anyway gotcha. Yeahsureyoubetcha lying back down here." The sarcasm seemed to flow easily. Jack had taught him that. "What about Vala. Let me see Vala." It was his most important query but he wanted it hidden so that they did not see how scared he was for her. Daniel knew that the Goa'uld not only was out for Vala's former life as Qetesh but also as she was now. As a member of SG-1 she had managed to rack up an impressive defeat or two against the Trust on earth.

"No Doctor Jackson. We will not take you to your friends. Wisdom dictates that it would be unwise to let you all stay together. No, we are going to show you your crimes and then we are going to continue by showing all of your crimes to you! You deserve nothing more. Pallas is a God of wisdom and as such she has adopted us into her family. She is our protector and as such, her wisdom and foresight has made this day possible!"

"You state that I have committed some crimes. What I have ever done to you? What has made you two so especially bitter to me? Before today I hadn't met you two." Vagelis lifted his head haughtily and Karis's green eyes seemed to grow hard and bitter. They looked at each other quietly as if having a silent discussion similar to ones that Jack and he would have had.

"You killed our parents and left this planet to Anubis". Karis spat this out and then slapped him in the face – hard. Karis closed her eyes and the room changed as if it was under the command of her thoughts. It was only when Daniel saw her arm that he noticed an armband sitting on her wrist. The armband was gold with a blue crystal in an almost twisted knot. This was what she used to control the room he realised. Why did he not notice this on his last visit? Then he realised. She was doing what Vala used to do for a living reeling in her mark. She seemed to have exclusive access to this technology. The scene changed to a city full of life and the Stargate opened up to allow a group of 4 visitors – SG-1 consisting of 4 team members – Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, Teal'c and Doctor Daniel Jackson.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: set not long after Summit in season 5

Seven Years ago …..

Daniel looked around the new surroundings. He was happy that Jack had let him make a case for coming here. It was a city full of wonderful libraries and possible information of a litany of Goa'uld history along with many other cultures. Daniel smiled at Sam. She smirked; it was nice to spend some time on a mission where they weren't constantly looking over their shoulders. Teal'c led the way and Jack came up on their six, the standing order had changed for today. They were met by Harenklia and Aclandar the main leaders of the ruling council. Alcander was tall and had sandy hair with steel grey eyes. Harenklia have corn coloured hair and green eyes with a slim petite figure that strikingly attractive. Jack walked out in front trying to appear nonchalant. "Howdy folks. We come in peace and so on! Ah Daniel….?"

Daniel just smiled. "Hi, I'm Daniel Jackson, we spoke earlier via the machine we sent through the gate. This is Colonel O'Neill (Jack nodded his head) Major Samantha Carter (sam just smiled) and Teal'c." Teal'c bowed regally and smiled tightly.

"Hail and welcome! We greet you. " said Alcandar. He introduced his wife and they began to take SG-1 around the city. The mission was simple. Go to P4X-545 and find any intel about the newest Goa'uld on the block, Anubis. Daniel was perfect to find this information and since Daniel was going – Jack and SG-1 would certainly not be far behind. With the new threat being apparent Daniel felt that this vast world of knowledge would be of use.

"You said Doctor Jackson that you wish to be shown to our extensive library" said Harenklia

"Yes our spacemonkey loves a good library. Lots of books that's what pops his cork!" chirruped Jack. He was already bored and Daniel could tell. Alcander looked at Jack. "your words are strange Colonel but I think I can understand the emphasis. Doctor Jackson is a keen scholar then."

"Yes I am. I study the past and languages and use it to help my friends and others" Daniels hands spread as if to encompass his team. "Sam too is also a scholar but her interests lie in sciences." Sam smiled and nodded. Sam spoke "My interest is in astrophysics – or the study of stellar bodies and technology".

Jack coughed. He smiled. His idea of stellar bodies did not include stars but movie stars such as Uma Thurman. This had come to mind due to a conversation between himself and Daniel they had earlier in the mess about their favourite movies and he had to cover his laugh quickly. Daniel remembered too and smirked. Sam noticed this and shook her head. On a good day the Colonel could be pretty off the wall in his thinking and this could sometimes be a hindrance as much as a help during these kinds of situations. Sam spoke up again. "We hear however that you have an amazing computer system capable of handling huge amounts of memory in very small areas and I was wondering if could look at it?"

Harenklia answered her "Of course Major. I will show you to the central tower were our central computer network is and I would be happy to show you how we store, catalogue all our information. Wwill follow me please?" Sam's eyes were silently pleading with Jacks.

"Okay, Teal'c you go with Carter and I'll go with Daniel." Jacks eyes rolled slightly. He was such a pushover sometimes especially when Carter and Daniel gave him their own brand of puppy eyes. Some days it was better to let them have at it and get some peace later on when they came back to the SGC and 'geeked' out together in either Daniel or Sam's lab. Occasionally Jack and Teal'c joined them but only when they brought in pizza from one of the local takeaways and always usually about 2 hours after they got back so as to let the enthusiasm to boil away to plain English from technobabble.

Alcander watched the interaction between the team with great interest. They were a strange mix of scholars and warriors. He had noticed that the tall quiet one called Teal'c darted his eyes everywhere as if looking for danger along with the colonel. The young doctor seemed to do the same but with a measure of curiosity. As they were walking he noticed 2 children seemed to be following him. He suppressed a measure of a sigh. He had expected this. "All right you two. Out you come!" He noticed the Colonel swing his gun around and put a hand up to reassure the Colonel. "It's alright Colonel, it is my children. Vagelis and Karis. They had heard about your arrival from my wife and they were keen to learn about you." Daniel smiled and reached into his utility vest. He managed to locate a bar of chocolate that he kept with him. He opened the bar and split it in half and gave each bit to the children. Karis seemed to be about 10 years old and Vagelis was about 12 years old. He said hello to both and held out his hand.

_Present Day_

Daniel looked at the scene in front of him. It felt familiar but he could not remember it at all. What he never really told anyone was that his memory never really returned after the second time he came back after ascension. There were small gaps. Some of which he thought he would never be able put together again. These children in the street in front of him looked so happy, so normal. Jack seemed so relaxed and he had that trademark grin on his face that he reserved for children. "I don't remember this" His voice was quiet, strained.

Vagelis shook his head "Convenient Doctor Jackson – shall fast forward this a bit and see if we can jog your memory further? Karis can you assist the good Doctor with his memory." Karis nodded and the scene changed again. It was night time …..

Seven years ago

Harenklia had spent the full day at the computer network with the Major and had been happy to demonstrate the computer system to the Major. Teal'c had been quietly observiong from the corner only asking a question here and there for clarification. She had sent a message to her husband to bring the visitors to the classrooms. She felt that the two scholars should see the technology behind it and hopefully they could learn something about their visitors. When they had all arrived Harenklia was not surprised to see her two children trailing behind their father and the two men. Karis had appeared to have struck up a friendship with the young doctor and he had been entertaining her with a story about a princess and kinghts of the round table. The colonel seemed to be smiling indulgently as the tale was being told. Vagelis seemed more interested in the Knights than the actual princess and was examining a piece of equipment that looked like a compass. There was a measure of peace amongst the small party and it made Harenklia happy to see such easy conversation flowing between their visitors and their children.

"Hail and welcome again." Harenklia was obviously in charge of this presentation. "I would like to show you our classroom. Major – do you know what your own personal learning style is?"

Sam looked confused "I'm sorry that is not a question I get asked every day."

"How do you learn? Is it by visually looking at something, listening to how something is done or by practical experience?" Alcander was the one to answer the query.

Sam shrugged. "I guess by looking at things and reading about them."

Harenklia brought out a gold wrist band with a blue knotted crystal. She turned to Karis and Vagelis. "It's time for you to leave the room now. You know that this is harmful to both of you." The children simply nodded and left the room obediently. It was Daniel who asked the question "Why is this room harmful to them?" "

"It is simply that Karis is not our natural daughter. She was once a child of the Goa'uld that was found on our sister planet 10 years ago. We don't know how she came to be there. Only that once in this machine her mind throws up images which are clearly Goa'uld" Stated Alcander. At this the whole team was on edge. They knew of Harcessis and the genetic information they held. They said nothing. Carter looked at the Colonel and shook her head. She'd felt no presence since their arrival and when Jack looked at Teal'c.

Alcander had noticed this strange tense atmosphere between his guests and noticed that the young doctor was trying to cover some sort of pain in his eyes. Daniel spoke "I'm sorry. You must think us rude. We have had some experience of the Goa'uld and their practices. We are just cautious. So what is this place and what makes it so fascinating." Alcander noticed the change in topic but decided to let it rest, for now. It was Harenklia who spoke. "This is one of our classrooms. We use this armband to experience and learn about experiences of our people. When we die, our armbands are removed and the information recorded from our memories are stored on the computer system so that others may learn from our experiences and pass them onto the next generation using their own unique learning style." Harenklia pushed the crystals in her armband and Sam suddenly could see the technical specifications for the computer systems. She was learning them at great speed and it was easy for her to grasp the understanding of them. "Now that" crowed Jack "is so very cool! Not quite a honkin' space gun but very cool." Daniel and Teal'c agreed. It was at this point the room began to shake hard. There were cries from all around. Jack's head whipped around. "Uh oh! Did someone call for a party cos I sure as heck don't remember being invited." The team ran from the room and the two parents grabbed their children. Once out on the streets the team saw a number of Alkesh bombers fly over the city. "Honestly, you can't go anywhere anymore without a Goa'uld sticking their nose in!" cried Jack again. "I know what you mean Jack. They don't call, they don't write for months on end and suddenly we're in the middle of their very busy visiting schedule" quipped Daniel "Jack I think we need to get out of here and fast." There was no argument as they began to run through the streets to the stargate. They encouraged Harenklia and Alcander to follow them each of them carrying a child in their arms. As the Jaffa started to ring down into the streets and the gliders started to shoot into buildings things got more and more chaotic. Daniel was falling behind the team as the pace got faster and more frantic.

Harenklia was the first to fall. Daniel had been firing his baretta at the Jaffa following them. The staff blast had caught her in the side and one of Daniels bullets had ricocheted into her heart. The second staff blast had caught Alcander in his stomach. As both parents fell, the children were injured under their parent's bodies. It was hard to tell if they were still alive or not. Daniel stood in shock. He needed to move his legs but they refused to move. He felt something tug at him - insistent and demanding. He was dragged back into the fray by jack and Teal'c and they kept him moving until he saw nothing but the concrete walls of the SGC.

_Present Day_

It was Karis who spoke. Her voice was low and deadly. "You killed our mother. Then you left our father and us behind to die. We hid under their bodies until the Jaffa found us and took us in front of the Anubis where we were pressed into service. We were beaten frequently. After Anubis was defeated we were taken to Lord Ba'al. We eventually made it into Athena's service where she sent us over to her foster sister. She treated us with respect. We were never beaten and we were well fed. Pallas brought us here and gave Vagelis and gave us a chance to see what happened. She arranged this so that we could have justice."

Daniel was stunned. He felt frozen in place. The last scene where he had killed Harenklia was being replayed in front of his eyes. "I don't remember this" his voice was soft, pleading. "Your mother's death looks to be an accident. Any fight, any battle is pure chaos. It is not always easy to determine what is happening in any given second and this is why this happened." Vagelis sneered. "that is very convenient lie to tell yourself. You have been shown the facts and still you deny it! Well, let's add your own guilt to this and see if you can deny that." Vagelis reached into his pocket and brought out a memory recall device. He punched Daniel again. Daniel fell on the floor and he felt the device hammer into his head. "We have found that this is very effective with this machine. It has a detrimental effect on whoever wears the device. I want you to remember _Doctor Jackson_. Start back to who you have lost and how you have lost them. I want you to remember every time you have been hurt, every time you have lost someone and I hope it doesn't stop!" The venom poured from Vagelis. As he spoke each sentence Daniel remembered everything. It was like watching his life in 3D. He saw his parents die again, watched every time he died and felt the pain of losing Shar'e, Sarah, Vala, Anna. Every friend, every bullet and the fear were all consuming. He heard a hiss of the door and a click. The two children had left him there to watch his guilt and he had a feeling they weren't coming back.


	10. Chapter 10

_DISCLAIMER: I have to acknowledge that outside of SG1 and Paxamorph dust (big finish), I only own the characters that are not associated with the show. Blah Blah Blah! So don't sue me for having my own fun with them_

**Chapter 10 – Differentiation, allowing for individual needs**

Vala woke. It was a slow and painful. She was in one of the classrooms that much she could tell. Cameron seemed to be on the far corner hands bound. She crawled over to him and started to work the bonds. Her blood felt like it was tingling. She could sense another presence come into the room and it was not wholly human. 'Oh that's fantastic that is! I get caught by a snake in the grass. It's a wonder my – what was it Cam called it? Oh yes – spidey sense hadn't been tingling!" Vala very carefully swung herself up to a half crouch, half sitting position. She turned and in that moment she wished she didn't recognise the owner of that face. "Pallas, you old snake. You don't call, you don't write. A girl could get a complex about her friends." Her voice was full of her caustic humour she usually saved for old 'acquaintances' as Cameron's eyes widened. Cameron didn't know a lot about her she knew, but the fact that she knew a Goa'uld shouldn't really be that much of a surprise. The fact that she called her friend probably was – but he should know better by now. She looked at her watch and noted that 12 hours were nearly up. She had to stall this witch until the SGC realised that they couldn't get in touch. Landry tended to still react quickly to no contact. The Ori war had taught some hard lessons to all of them.

"So Pallas, how've ya been? Domination treating you well? Love what you've done with the place very…." Vala struggled to find the words to add to her diatribe "unGoa'ld?" She turned to Cameron who was slightly smirking at her verbal attack. "Whaddya think Cam is that even a word?"

"SILENCE!" Pallas gave Vala a venomous look. She stepped forward towards Cameron with the ribbon device aimed at his head. "It appears Qetesh that you have forgotten how much I care for your prattle. Let me remind you." With that she stretched out her hand and allowed the device to glow burning Cameron's forehead and frying the synapses beneath.

"NO! Pallas please! You have a grudge with me then let's settle it! Leave Mitchell out of this!" Pallas grin was cruel and appeared to care little for what Vala was asking. She stopped once Cameron had passed out.

"Qetesh, I am going to give you a choice. I know that you are no longer Goa'uld but you possess the knowledge of the Taur'i and the Ori. In my eyes you are Qetesh as you have cheated me and my sister Athena out of the Ancient weapons store. As Vala you have double crossed me on a number of occasions when you have worked with my loyal subjects and stole some of my most precious technology. You are just as much the thief as Goa'uld as you are as a former blended host therefore I see no distinction between who you were and who you are." Vala had smirked at the mention of the thefts and this only served to irritate Pallas further.

Vala stared at her. So far Pallas has just given her a rant about who she thought she was – no choice had been given. She decided to risk asking the question. "Where's MY DANIEL? So far you have basically ranted. Granted a bit on the angsty side (No more typical than any other Goa'uld) but still what choice are you offering? I mean you have managed to take me and my friends and stated that we, no, I have some form of choice to make. So what is it?" Vala ran out of breath. She had given that speech in her usual machine gun patter emphasised additionally by the way she talked with her hands.

Pallas watched her incredulously. "You have become weak as a human. You claim ownership over someone who appears clearly not be yours. So yes I have a choice to offer you. Right now doctor Jackson is living his worst nightmares and all the while I am recording the knowledge of those experiences to sift through for Ancient knowledge. I offer you the choice to free one of your friends alive and to share the knowledge of the Ori and earth with me. As Goa'uld race we have become forgotten in the midst of the Ori storm. We have been quietly rebuilding the system lords and looking to reclaim our rightful place in the galaxy. You can choose to help us by giving us the knowledge we need or you can die with your friends. As insurance we placed a tracker in your body on your first visit here which we activated when you collapsed. If you go too close to Doctor Jackson he will suffer a stroke and die. We know that you two have developed a bond and through that we will ensure your cooperation." Pallas looked at Vala. She could see resignation in her face. This was what she was pushing for – cooperation and coercion. Breaking this woman down meant so much since she was responsible for her disgrace among the new system lords and her foster sister Athena. She needed to redeem that status in order to regain her power base back within the rebuilding of the new system lords. Having power and control, at the end of the day that was the key bargaining tool at this new galactic dawn.

Vala felt stunned. She knew what was happening, someone wanted her to play puppet – again. Was she forever to be the galaxys chew toy. Something to be used and discarded? She glanced over at Mitchell. He had turned and vomited onto the floor next to him. He'd never experienced a ribbon device before – she could tell. She needed to buy time! That was crucial. She was terrified that if Daniels mind was being raped. She needed to try and get Mitchell out so that he could bring in back up to save them both. Suddenly it was not so easy to be glib about their situation. They were all in very real danger of being killed. She started to say prayers to whatever deity was available in the hope she could get them all out of this. Perhaps, just perhaps get Daniel. Her heart was close to breaking point. She was looking at Mitchell and she could see her friend was in real pain. "Pallas, may have some short time to consider your proposal" Mitchell began to shake his head. It was odd that he was so silent because normally he was very vocal on many things. Pallas glared at her as if she was a mouse asking a cat to take five whilst it considered whether or not it wanted to be eaten. "I will give you a short time – do not take too long. I do not think that Doctor Jackson can take much more". Pallas's face turned again into that smug self-satisfied grin she turned and walked out the door. Vala got up and ran behind her. The door slammed in her face. Locked! She turned and ran back to Cameron. She crouched down beside him and started to talk softly.

"Cameron – are you okay?" Her face was full of genuine worry. She was trying not to think on Daniel – all of this was too much. He looked at her. Her eyes were wide and full of worry. He patted his utility vest trying to think of some way to communicate beyond normal hand signals. He reached into his utility vest and found a pencil and a notepad. Whilst the Jaffa had stripped him of all his weapons they had strangely left him with his vest which was not their standard MO. Cameron flicked the little notebook open and began to write.

_Voice gone. They doped me Princess. Virus. What's happenin'?_

"Cam, I got a highly PO'd madam of a Goa'uld. If I go along with what she wants and get you released, I can buy time for the next check in. However, I need to get you out of here. Maybe get you to the gate so that you can get Sam or Teal'c to come with back up".

_Princess, have you gone postal? I ain't leavin' you or Jackson. What's the dealio with the two of you anyway? Why are we in deep doodoo with this psycho queen wannabe? Where's Jackson anyway? _

Vala looked away and bit her lip. She didn't want to tell this to Cameron even now when there was so little time. She took a sharp intake of breath and turned to face him. "Firstly, I don't think I have time to explain this all to you now. Daniel may only have minutes. Needless to say I broke his trust then his heart as well as my own. I'm responsible for that. Second, Pallas is Athena's or Charlotte Mayfields foster sister and Athena as you know already has an axe to grind over the Ancient weapons storehouse. Plus we kinda kicked her to the curb by destroying some of the trust resources. Amongst some of the system lords some of the lower ranked Goa'ulds may make an alliance kinda like your earth mafia. It demands total loyalty but the benefit of such an alliance ensures stability for their associated territories. Pallas Athena is part of that foster system. I may have 'accidently' borrowed some interesting Goa'uld technology a while back from her. I was, to be perfectly honest, sure that they belonged to no one in particular". Vala's lips quirked slightly in a ghost of a smile at the thought as that had been a nice little pay off for the items she had 'found'.

Cameron stared at her and jerked his head impatiently. The message was clear – _hurry up and tell me!_ "Well I think she wants me to remember some stuff regarding the Ori and some of our intel on the Goa'uld. They are planning a new council of system lords which – bad fashion rerun aside – could be bad news for us. We have been so distracted by all the other threats in the galaxy we have forgotten that some of the what used to be lower ranked Goa'uld are now trying to establish a power base of some kind. The major players may be mostly gone but there will always be someone there to take over if it is not monitored. Looks like Daniel taught me something after all!"

_So what now?_

"Now you shut up and let me do the talking!" Cameron glared at her. "Whoops bad choice of words!" Vala battered her eyelashes in an innocent puppy expression.

_Ha Ha Princess! How can you help Jackson?_

"I'm guessing that these 'classrooms' have some sort of mental component. We are the same learning style and I intend to use that against them. Only my lesson to them is don't mess with SG-1! I'm gonna try and reach him but I need you to get out of here and get back up. You are not going to be leaving me behind just get Sam and Teal'c."

_Ok Princess that's assuming Pallas will keep her word about letting me go! She's not to be trusted._

"Yes Cameron but that is why your bonds are loose. Just finished it a second before her royal snakehead waltzed in. You can take on two burly Jaffa long enough to grab the Zat they store on their arms can't you?" she grinned and then hugged him. She knew that this was not that simple and that what was about to happen was not as easy as that. She whispered into Cameron's ear. "Bring Caro with you. Daniel and I will not be able to be moved until that chip comes out. Ask her to bring one of those lovely scanners I swiped for her from Atlantis a few years back and the hand healing device. And Cam, you will need to destroy the computers on the way back in here. They can't have the knowledge that both Daniel and I have. Do that, we can go home in time to enjoy another day alive!" She pulled back.

Cameron's eyes widened. The penny had dropped with him as to how serious things were. Vala never really hugged him. She usually reserved that solely for Daniel. She was terrified and she had let him see. Now all he had to do was live up to the faith she placed in him.

"Pallas" Vala shouted at the door "Pallas you old snake come on in I have made my choice"

The door opened. Pallas and two Jaffa walked in. "Qetesh, I'm glad to see that you are still smart enough to listen. What is your choice?"

"Let Mitchell go and I will work with you – no tricks!" stated Vala. She raised a finger to emphasise the point. "However, if I get out of here and hear he is dead –not even an Unas could protect the snake in your head out your hosts body cos I'll tear you limb from limb."

Pallas smiled as if a small child had just completed a tantrum. "I give you my word. JAFFA KREE!" The two Jaffa stormed over to Cameron. They lifted him and dragged him out of the room. Pallas came with them. Her first prime approached her. "My lady what shall we do with this one?"

Pallas looked again at Cameron as if he were dirt. When Cameron saw the look in her eyes he shuddered. He finally understood why the Goa'uld, as a race, was to be feared. Pallas smiled in satisfaction –she'd won. "Kill him and ensure that his body is never found."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Individual progress and review

**Daniel**

Taken from the journal of Daniel Jackson.

"_I once had a conversation about dreams with Teal'c. It was probably the most honest conversation he had ever had with me about how I cope with my life at the SGC. He'd stated his amazement at my ability to sleep well after all I had experienced. He didn't know that the reason I work so late some days is that I need to keep the nightmares away. When Vala came along I think I recognised something of myself in her. When she first knocked on my door because of her nightmares I couldn't help but realise that I was not the only one who was scared the scars that I carried. She saw in me a friend long before I saw that I cared about her."_

It was all he could do to keep from drowning. Image after image assaulted him. His throat was sore and it was only after a while he realised it was sore because he had been screaming so much. He had locked so much of his worst fears and guilt away and grieved so little for his losses. How did he manage day to day? It felt like he was back to being a lifeboat to other souls only this time it was he that needed the help. Nothing was coming and he wanted to crawl in a hole and hide but cover was nowhere to be found! He just found the thought of his hope with Vala crushed and when her images appeared he thought he was going to breathe for a moment only to drown in the disappointment that even that wasn't going to happen. "Help me!" Daniel whispered.

**Cameron**

"Kill him" That was the last thing he had heard from Pallas. Vala had been so sure that he had a chance to survive. She had faith in his ability that he wanted to justify it but having 4 against one which included a sanctimonious Goa'uld was not a good idea for launching an escape. He felt sure that he could get away if he could move further out of the way of those who had so vengefully plotted all this but he couldn't saw anything to try and persuade them to move. He had to trust in good old fashioned Goa'uld nature – don't stick around to completely get your hands dirty – oh wait darn it, they liked to watch! Pallas turned to see Karis and Vagelis come around the corner. Cameron's lip curled into a snarl. He wanted both of them dead for what they were doing to his friends. However anger was not going to get him anywhere. "Karis, I want you to prepare the computer to receive the knowledge from Doctor Jackson. His subconscious mind should soon be pliable enough for you to interrogate him for the knowledge of the Ancients. Qetesh will soon be joining him in session with all her Goa'uld knowledge. We just need to make her as pliable. Once we have that information we shall add that to the genetic coding for retrieval. The system lords shall rise once more under our rule." Karis inclined her head towards Pallas.

Cameron stared. 'So that's what this is all geared towards? The revival of the Goa'uld empire? That is so not good! Here's me thinkin' I missed that party and ended up on clean up duty! No such luck there then. Now I really have to get back to the SGC!' Cameron's head spun. The fact that there was a power vacuum in the galaxy was one thing. The fact that the old tyrants were seeking to fill that vacuum with their system of autocratic rule was another. Pallas dismissed Cameron and the Jaffa with a flick of her hand. 'Obviously she's not in the mood for morbid entertainment. Suits me! Right! Time for mano et tres to have a smack down!" He bided his time as they moved down the corridor towards the exit. Cameron was practically boiling with anger. He couldn't wait to hit something and if that included some stupid Jaffa – well bring it on! The quad became a trio when the first prime amongst the guards was called to do the bidding of Pallas. 'Must not consider me a major threat! Suits me fine!' Cameron felt his muscles spring to life as he fainted back and struck the first Jaffa near his symbiote pouch. He turned his body round and kicked out at Jaffa number 2 grabbing for Jaffa number 1's zat gun. He managed to get the gun loose when Jaffa number 1 hit him in the face. He reeled onto the ground opening the gun as he went. He managed to get one but the other had his staff open and prepared to fire. He was prepared to die for his friends – of that he was certain but since joining SG-1 he had learned how to want to live for them as well. Just as he was about to fire another burst of energy hit the Jaffa. He looked up and grinned. Sam and Teal'c were standing there with SG3 and Colonel Reynolds. Suddenly the day was looking up!

"Mitchell, when a general says to call in 12 hours – it's kinda rude not to answer!" smiled Sam. She put her hand down to him and she helped him up off the floor.

"What? No witty comeback? No nonsensical anecdote about your granmaw said? Cam, what's up?"

Cameron sighed. This was going to talk a while. He got out his pad and pencil and began writing a long explanation. Heck it could double up as a mission report! 'At least something's can go right in a day!' he thought.

_**Vala**_

Pallas had re-entered the room that Vala had waited in followed by Karis and Vagelis. Karis had a memory recall device in her hands along with a knotted bracelet that Vala had not seen before. Vala knew that the bracelet must be important and she was determined to get it at all costs. All in a day's work for a thief! Karis placed the memory device on Vala's head and the whole room changed. They were looking to cause pain. Of that she was certain. Pallas looked at Vala with distain. "You claim to know your Doctor Jackson. I wonder how much he means to you?" Vagelis walked forward with a needle in his hand, a wicked grin on his face. He injected a substance into Vala and suddenly her world went hazy. Pallas smiled at him and began to speak again "when you arrived here we injected you with a substance to make you more susceptible to this room. This was when we had you in 'quarantine'. It was less potent than the dose you have received now. Doctor Jackson's system has been flooded by the substance in the drinks he took all day. You however are a special case because of the naqueda in your system. Let's just see what it does to you when you see how that would play out shall we hmm? Karis, begin."

Karis reached for the bracelet and the scene began to change. It was the night she first showed up at Daniels door. The nightmare played out before them in the room. It was one where she had killed a miner simply out of boredom. She had felt the pleasure in the kill and it had sent her running across the hall to Daniel. At first he'd rolled his eyes at her in annoyance for being woken up but he then looked at the tears threatening her and he'd taken her into his room. He'd insisted that she sit on the edge of the bed and had put a blanket around her as she had started to shiver with the cold. That night he had just given her a hug and held her till the shivering stopped. He had not said a word. When she stopped shivering, he had told her that everything was alright and that she was at home with them here. The next day, he had taken her off the base for a walk to an ice cream store and he had just sat with her chatting about anything until she smiled and laughed. It was one of her favourite memories. The scene swiftly changed to last night in Daniels apartment and the night she found herself wanting to fall apart again because she was silly enough to break Daniels trust.

The scene changed again and she had a baby bump on her. It was Daniels. She felt that and she wanted it to be true so badly. They weren't just content to show her the past but also tap into her dreams as well. The scene showed him with his arms around her and it was pure torture for her. This was never going to happen. There was joy in their eyes and Vala knew she would not be able to have this in reality – the hope for this had died and she started to cry. She started to try and place up her mental barriers as the images of need and want began to roll on and on. She knew that she had a limited chance to make her attempt at gaining control. She knew it would be soon.

After about 10 minutes, Pallas and her two lackeys made her way to the door. Vala knew that she had to do this now or else all would be lost. She lunged for Karis and started to punch face her hard! Karis put up her hands instinctively to her face allowing Vala an opportunity to slip the bracelet off her wrist and slip it very quickly into her jacket. They were not going to ruin this for her. She had already been broken once by Adria and Qetesh. No bratty trio were going to take this new life, this good life and wave it in front of her like she was worthless. Daniel had taught her how much value she had to herself and despite everything she was going to fight them every step of the way for both their sakes.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Vala was used to being assaulted by nightmares. They often frequented her thoughts and regularly assaulted her dreams. The only thing that usually had held her together in the last few years was her friendship with the members of SG1 – her family as she had come to recognise them. It felt as though they had become an integral part of who she was. She may have been a flirt, a tease with many people on the base but many treated her with a dignity that she had never known before. This all started with Daniel. Yes, she knew that without many on the team like Sam – who was in every sense a sister to her – Daniel was the one who introduced the idea to her, the notion of family and home. She'd fallen in love first with the idea of being safe and welcomed. She then had realised that somewhere on the way she had fallen in love with him and at this moment in time that was what she was using to hold her together.

Vala closed her eyes to the images in the room and had focused in on Daniel. The memory devices could be used in the fashion that allowed on wearer to look into the mind of another. Sometimes it was a matter of tuning in the device. Other times, it was a matter of focusing in on the subject at hand. She heard a shuffle in the room and she knew no one else was here. Vala opened her eyes. Daniel was there. She smiled. It was definitely Daniel but not the one she had ever met. He was younger and his hair was longer and the look in his eyes was much less scarred by horror although some it had begun to take root. He was wearing his green baggy BDU's with an older SG1 patch and was curled up on the ground. She'd reached Daniel of that she was certain. He looked so much more innocent and she wished she could preserve that.

"Go away! Leave me alone." Daniel yelled. He looked terrified.

"Daniel.." Vala's tone was hesitant almost wary. She crawled across the room not even sure if physical touch was possible because he was not actually in the room with her.

"GO AWAY!" His shout was that much more insistent this time.

"Daniel. It's Vala. Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. I need you to focus on me." She spoke to him like a mother to a child.

"Why? Who are you to me?" That remark stung deeper than she ever thought it could. He was here and yet he did not know her. She thought about this for a moment. This Daniel had not met her yet. In his mind's eye this would have been a time when things were somewhat safer and she wouldn't even have been a distant memory to him – not good! The distance might be interfering with the link. 'Mitka! I'm missing a component to this process!' Vala realised now that this process required one piece of technology she swore she would never touch again – a ribbon device. Vala shuddered and realised would have to touch that device and hurt Daniel. She started to weep silently. The ribbon device pushed the person in this state deeper into their unconscious and acted as a way of making their dream state more fluid. This classroom was just acting in a much more static state. Showing a broken flow of images and the classroom could only show short sessions making it an ideal teaching tool. 'Hurry Cameron!'

Vala chose to keep speaking to his Daniel but decided to change her approach.

"Daniel, Daniel, I'm a prisoner just like you. I need your help." That got some of his attention.

"You are trapped like me?" It was the first acknowledgement she had got from him. Hesitant and unsure but somehow more like the Daniel she had come to know. Now she had to get him to trust her slightly.

"Yes and if we don't work together to focus on here and now, my friends will not be able to help us." She smiled. "Actually they are your friends too. They are known as SG-1." Suspicion clouded his face at that remark.

"Ah, how do you know them? I haven't even heard of you before now." His voice was course sarcastic slightly. 'Okay getting somewhere' Vala thought.

"I got to know them when I came to earth a few years ago. A friend I had met prior to that had given me permission to come through the gate and had spoken to the general on the base in order to get me working there. Daniel we came to get you!" Her tone was gentle but emphatic.

"Considering the program has only been running for a year I find that hard to believe." Daniel had turned out of his crouch and into a sitting position. Vala took that as a good sign. He was ready to argue a point and that was all Daniel. She smiled softly and his blue eyes seemed to note the response to that comment. She was ready to argue, cajole and even pester if it got him to hold on. All the while she was silently praying that Cameron had got through.

She shook her head softly. Dispelling any doubt. She needed to focus on Daniel. Cameron would come – she had to believe it otherwise they were both dead. "The stargate program I know has been running over 12 years now and it has sprung into something you would be very proud of Daniel. There are people free and lives that have been changed because you were smart enough to believe that things could be different. You worked with a team that have accomplished amazing feats of bravery and you yourself have encouraged many people in making a difference. You have made a difference to me - and no this rant is not make you blush…" Daniel had at this dropped his head in his characteristic way to hide from what was being said and the pink flush was creeping up his cheeks. 'So very Daniel and very characteristically him – he can't take a full compliment.' Vala by this point had come to sit opposite him. She decided to try touching the image in front of her and tried something he usually did to her. Vala reached over to his chin and lifted his eyes until he looked straight at her. His eyes widened at the touch. "Daniel, I need you to talk to me about the stargate program. Not the missions just tell me a bit about how you got involved and who you are."

Daniel looked at this stranger in front of him. Since he had been imprisoned in this nightmare room he had been on his own. He had run as far into his mind as he could go and he did not want to come out again – ever. The nightmares were too much and he did not want to be a child either – that was too much as well. So he hid in an area of his mind where he had begun to at least enjoy his life a little. Back when he was a wide eyed archaeologist walking through the gate and developing his first ever real family. Yes he had a string of nightmares to face but he also felt for the first time in life he was not alone. This woman who had appeared in front of him was new in the assault of images. He felt a connection there that he could not name. There was a familiarity that you get sometimes with some strangers. He wasn't sure he could trust her but he needed to buy time until his family could get to him. So when she began to talk about the stargate program being 12 years ongoing he was wary. However he had heard a plea in her speech and he felt embarrassed by what she had told him about his involvement – he hadn't done anything fantastic, he was just someone out to do a job that he loved. He began to talk to her about the gate and described how he got involved. He told her about his family and she in return spoke to him about herself and he kept thinking – he needed to buy enough time for his friends to come get him - Even if this woman was a trap of some kind.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – Improvement and progression

Cameron had to explain the situation to Sam and Teal'c as best he could between writing it down and hand signals he managed to give them some kind of briefing about what was going on. They had found and secured an empty room. Cameron had watched as Sam radioed SG5 who were guarding the gate. She had put through Vala's request for Doctor Lam and had asked that one of the team escort her directly to their position. Cameron knew that he was not fit for leading the teams and neither would he be deemed fit for duty so he offered to head back to the gate and wait for the Doc after showing them where he last had seen Vala.

Sam frowned. She was not happy with Cameron. He was an experienced field officer who should have known better about going off world like this. So she was pleased when he volunteered to go back to the gate. Cam had the grace to know when he screwed up. Colonel Reynolds began his sweep of the levels with SG-3 clearing any Jaffa in the area. Sam had taken one of SG's 3 and 5 team members to make up her compliment of 4 to ensure that Daniel and Vala could be released quickly. They encountered minimal resistance about the Complex and that had Sam worried. Goa'uld usually had at least a reasonable sized garrison of up to 150 Jaffa at any one time in a small complex like this. Why was it then that they had only come across half a force that size? She looked over at Teal'c and he nodded silently. He'd been thinking the same thing. Whilst it was true that a lot of Jaffa had now joined the Free Jaffa Nation, there was still some Jaffa out there clinging to the old ways. They worked quickly and efficiently opening the doors on the corridor Cam had shown them and clearing each of the rooms in turn. When they got to the sixth and ninth doors repectively they found first Daniel lying curled into a ball and a lot of the images being displayed were from Daniels own life. Sam and Teal'c were horrified at what they saw. Every nightmarish image showed some of the worst moments Daniel had ever had. Currently on play was Daniel's death from radiation. Teal'c volunteered to stay with Daniel whilst Sam went to see where Vala was. Vala was in a similar state only she was sitting in a meditative pose.

"Vala, Vala it's Sam."

"Sam, whatever you do – do not touch me or Daniel. I'm kinda rigged to kill him at the moment and I need you to ask the teams to find me Caro and a ribbon device." Sam looked horrified at her request. She began to dread the thought of Vala requesting such a drastic piece of technology. Vala spoke quickly again interrupting Sam's line of thinking. "Sam I know it is a dire request but once Carolyn comes and finds the locator chip in me, I will have to," Valas voice faltered "I have to use the ribbon device to hurt Daniel in order to get him out of the state he is in. There is a Goa'uld here called Pallas and 2 others called Vagelis and Karis who have set this whole scheme up from the beginning. Warn the teams! Watch your backs! Hopefully Carolyn will bring the healing device. However, if you find one get it to me quickly – I don't think I can keep talking to you much longer – have to talk to Daniel, keep him focused. Also when you contact the SGC – get them to contact Jack. I have a feeling that Daniel will not talk to me after this. He needs a familiar face or three to get him back." Vala's face strained with the effort of speaking and her face then lapsed back into a mask of intense concentration.

Sam turned to the airmen with her. "Okay you heard the lady lets go grab a Goa'uld!" She sighed. She felt like she was channelling Jack these days. She grabbed her radio and started to relay orders and Vala's intel to the other members of the group. She ordered one of the airmen to stay with Vala and they began to join the search for Pallas.

Daniel looked at the woman Vala. In the past couple of minutes she seemed distracted. It was curious how over the past whatever length of time they had been here that he had been fascinated by this woman. She had listened to him without judgement and she had not even flirted with him. For her personality, he sort of felt that this was not right. Something in him screamed not to trust her but he was drawn to her. It was like talking to an old friend and something much scarier. For her to be so quiet and withdrawn these past few minutes meant … ach… it meant something – he just didn't know what. When Vala looked at him again he felt that she might be hiding something from him. "Daniel," Her voice was insistent demanding his attention. "At some point I am going to have to leave you for a time. Sam and Teal'c have arrived to take us both home. Doctor Lam needs to see us both and I need you to stay focused on this space we have created for us. I need you to do that - can you Daniel?" Her hand stroked his cheek and he blushed again. "Daniel, I care about what happens to you. Now I am asking you to do the impossible –trust me. Can you do all that I have asked?" His blue eyes seemed to show his distrust of her. He could see that she could read that in him. He wanted not to be alone and this woman Vala seemed to be offering some relief even comfort from the storm that had been raging around him. He could only guess at her motives though. He had to make a choice and he felt that this had to be the time to make it. He nodded. "I will try to do as you ask."

Pallas looked at the situation on the monitors. She had been surviving for many eons as a God because she had learned when it was wise to retreat. However, her daughter, Karis needed to be the one to survive this time. Pallas had been part of an alliance for 5 years which had specialised in imagining the worst case scenario. The system lords had realised that the war with the Taur'I could actually go bad and had prepared for the scenario. Karis, her biological daughter had been created many years ago and left to be brought up in this society where the system lords could not find her. She had hoped to take her as a host one day – Apophis was not the first to think of this. When the Taur'i reinforcements were spotted coming through the stargate she decided now was the time to transfer the genetic information they had obtained from Doctor Jackson and Qetesh to Karis and her eventual blending to the symbiote that waited in the jar. She had instructed her first prime to take Karis to the hidden cargo ship and perform the blending. The system lords would rise again. Karis listened as she was advised of what she was required to do once free. As the cargo ship rose away from the altered hatak ship that the whole game was being played out on Pallas at last felt that she had followed out her final orders from her lord Anubis. The trust on earth had played their role well on the Stargate by feeding the fake coordinates into the dialing computer. Now she had done hers. She turned and prepared herself and Vagelis to meet their eventual fate. As the rattle of machine gun fire got closer she set the ship's self-destruct mechanism. Pitiful humans! They didn't even guess that they were not even on a planet! AS the door to the bridge opened Pallas prepared her ribbon device. Vagelis nodded and prepared his staff weapon. They were ready.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – Pastoral needs Part 1

When you talk to a military person about their job they will not tell you what they have been through. Carolyn Lam learnt this from her father. Any military person or airman will discuss only certain topics and things regarding the most traumatic of experiences are often the last topics of conversation they will approach. Sure the finer things like teasing, family and friends are in sharp relief but so is their own quiet personal sense of guilt. It tends to sneak up on people. Hit them over the head and whisper to them in their dreams. When Carolyn was escorted up to Vala she saw that faint whisper of her dangerous friend guilt cross Vala's face and it was terrifying to observe. She had found Vala in a room and there was an image there of a man who looked like Doctor Jackson but much younger sitting in front of her. She could see him but in the two dimensional sense. Vala's face was very intent on him and she could see Vala reach over and touch his face in reassurance.

If Carolyn could be truly honest with herself she could not quite understand these two. Their arguments on the base had become legendary and any new recruit to the SGC learnt quickly to stay out of their way when they were lest they get caught in the argument. However, if someone was patient enough they got to see something even more remarkable. The times when they were quiet and she just happened to get that lucky. She never met a pair more devoted to being concerned for one another. Frequently, it was often Carolyn throwing one of them out of the base infirmary when the other was injured just to get them to sleep. Quite often that worked for all of 10 minutes and she eventually ended up setting up a cot for them. It had got so bad that she had considered setting up a permanent cot in her office just so she could get her work done. She had no doubt that there was a strong bond between the two and where it was going was anyone's guess. So to see Vala reach across like that suggested something akin to love. Whether that was love of a friend or something more Carolyn could only guess at this stage. She shook her head and entered the room. This was not the place for these thoughts. She had a patient and she had a job to do to look after this patient. "Okay Vala, what have got?"

Vala raised her finger as if to say –give me a minute. "Daniel, do you remember what I said. I have to leave you for a bit. Focus now on the here and now and I will be back. Only the next time it will be much clearer. Okay?" The image just nodded. "Good. Now hang in there for just that bit longer." Vala smiled reassuringly, squeezed her eyes tight and looked at Carolyn. Carolyn looked over to the spot where the image of the man had been sitting. He had disappeared. Only the look that Carolyn got was something completely different to the one she gave to the image of Daniel. She was terrified. Of all the things to see from this vital woman! She strode confidently over to Vala and kneeled down and started to get her kit unpacked. "So what do you need me to do Vala?" Vala began by explaining the whole situation including Daniel and the tracker. "Carolyn, I'm going to have to hurt Daniel once you get that tracker out of me. Did you bring the healing device and scanner?"

"Of course" Carolyn nodded in affirmation.

"Right I need to scan me right now and get the tracker out. I'll use the healing device to get me back up to scratch and then comes the tricky part. You'll need to do the same for Daniel but try not to move him too much. The device we are connected to can do a bit of head damage from what I can tell about it. So therefore to sort this all out, I have to put Daniel into a painful type of coma using a ribbon device. I need you there to help me bring him out of it by monitoring his condition. "Valas voice lowered to a whisper. "I can't lose him Carolyn. Help me with this?" Carolyn reached out and squeezed Vala's hand.

It was about an hour later before the scanner had caught the little device in Vala's arm and they removed it. Vala ran the healing device over her arm and asked that Carolyn attend to Daniel. There was nothing they could do until they got a ribbon device from wherever Pallas was hiding. The general apparently had the one on earth being shipped from Area 51 after speaking with the teams at the first check in. It was taking too long! She had asked Carolyn to find the corresponding device in Daniel whilst Vala ate a power bar and rested her head against the door. Vala felt that she needed to get back in with Daniel keeping him fighting but it was going to take all her strength to do that with the ribbon device. She was exhausted and one of the airmen handed her a canteen. She smiled and opened her eyes to see that it was Cameron. She beckoned to him to stay and she reached for the healing device. He shook his head and got his pad out – _Save your energy Princess!_ Vala ignored him. She got onto her knees and pulled him into crouch. He felt the device warm his throat and the muscles started to relax.

"Princess?" Cameron's voice was dry. Vala gave him a stern look and shoved the canteen back to him in a silent order telling him to take a long drink. Mitchell reached over and did as he was told. He wasn't going to argue with her.

"Cameron," okay so she was serious about something- she never used his name like that. It was always Mitchell or Cam, "Cam, I'm very happy to see you alive and well."

"Well sure little missy! You know nothin'll ever stop us! Are you okay?" His upbeat voice had turned concerned.

"Cam I'm tired. I got through to Daniel but the link isn't deep enough for me to break the connection fully. It's taking all my concentration to keep my focus on the control crystals in this bracelet and the memory device on my head. I had to practically beat Caro off me to get her to let me keep it on. Until I explained everything she was ready to break the link. I have to back to him in a minute but without a ribbon device it's gonna be a doozy to try and get this whole thing sorted so he could be taken back to the SGC. Even then I don't think he will ever trust me ever again. I screwed up Cam and… and…" The tears started to fall and Vala cursed herself.

Cameron pulled his reluctant little sister in for a hug. It's funny how in that moment he had made her so. She had been a part of his family for a lot longer than he had ever admitted. He swore that for as long as he was alive no one was going to hurt his 'family' SG-1 like this ever again! It was gonna be blue murder caused here today. He finally understood what Sam had meant in the lab. SG-1 leaders were not just military commanders, they had to be aware of their 'families' needs as well and he needed to listen better to what they were. The Ori war had not given as much time for that as he would have liked but he was bonded to this team for long after the time for the need of guns and he needed to push harder to deepen those bonds. Today at least he could do a bit more for Jac – Daniel, Daniel and Vala. He needed to stop calling Jackson, Jackson and start calling him Daniel more. That was the other thing that's was needed -A better sense of his 'family'. His radio clicked into life and the news came in.

Sam had gotten tired of messing around with these Jaffa. She had realised that this place had something off about it once she went about three levels up. Her minicomputer and sensor had been picking up power readings which were off the scale and that were just hinky. There was something to be said for Goa'uld facility they could be just plain crafty. She had found a power conduit for the level and pulled off the cover. 'WHOA! There is way more crystal tech in here than necessary. Configuration is similar to a ship than a ground facility – waaait a sec! Ship! They couldn't be on a ship!' Sam realised that this was huge. They were in space!

"Holy Hannah!" She breathed. The airmen whipped their heads around. It wasn't very often your superior officer said THAT? Bit old fashioned but still. "Right boys we are going to have to move fast. Goa'uld are slippery when they have made something this elaborate." She reached for her radio and clicked the broadcast frequency. "This is SG -1 Niner calling all teams be advised we are not on a planet. We are on an unknown class of Goa'uld ship possibly in space. Be advised that we need to get to the bridge and look for a self-destruct mechanism. They could have armed it by now." Her tone was one of command and no one argued with that!

"SG-1 Niner this is Mitchell."

"Go ahead. Good to hear your voice is back."

"Carolyn is here and has removed the devices from both Daniel and Vala. She's now in sitting with him and Teal'c is coming to join you in the hunt for snakehead. Vala states that we need to get that ribbon device and fast as she thinks Daniel's condition could be going downhill. She asked if we could all get our asses in gear and get it to her!" A quiet insistent whispered conversation came over the radio. "Oh and she says don't worry about taking her alive she just wants the device not the Goa'uld. She'd come and shoot her herself but she has bigger concerns right now."

Sam smiled grimly. "Rodger that. Tell Vala we'll head towards the bridge now." Only Vala would take an attack against any of the team personally. Heaven help anyone though who came near Daniel in particular. She would want them for herself. Sam sometimes practically had to rein her in when she was with the team because Vala could go more than 'wonko' if anyone hurt Daniel in any way. Sam tended to take that as a good sign about how Vala felt about Daniel.

Teal'c arrived quickly and within about 30 minutes they located the bridge. They got the teams together barring SG-5 and fought a quick battle with the remaining Jaffa to get into the bridge. When they got in there Pallas and Vagelis fought bitterly to the very end. Neither combatant in this fight was showing any intention of finishing this whole thing alive or as a prisoner. By the time the fight was over both were dead and Sam grabbed the ribbon device and handed it to Teal'c. ' It's time to get Daniel out safe and taken home.' She thought. Sam looked at the Peltak. The self-destruct had been set but not armed. They had a chance to get this done without completely blowing something up today. She sent Teal'c down to Carolyn with the ribbon device for Vala and set about checking for secondary arming systems. Seeing it was clear, Sam and Colonel Reynolds set about pulling out the crystals attached to the arming device to make the whole thing safe. It was only after this had been done that Sam allowed herself to run down to Daniel. Family mattered too much to SG-1 and this was one of those times.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – Pastoral Care part 2

For anyone who works in General O'Neill's office there are a few things that are made abundantly clear from the first day.

Do not try and suck up – it's annoying!

Don't be clichéd – He hates it

Most importantly – if there is a call from anyone or anything regarding SG-1 put it straight through – the president can wait for all he cares!

When the call came through from Hank Landry the administration assistant Laura was immediately through the door. She liked the grumpy general. He was full of wise cracks and irreverent to the core. Her working days in the Pentagon and her relationship as his employee were a lot of fun. She knocked on his office door. "Ah fer cryin' out loud Laura, Can't a man have his lunch in peace?" He smiled and winked.

"Sorry sir. It's General Landry from the SGC. He says it's concerning Doctor Jackson". Laura watched the generals face go from wise cracking fun to completely serious. His brown eyes narrowed and he sat up straight – every inch a general in that one action. In the year she had worked for him she had noticed that if the general from the SGC called and named someone off his old team, the general seemed to know instinctually that something was up.

"Thanks Laura. Is the Daedalus or Odyssey in orbit?"

"Not that I'm aware sir." Laura went over to the general's computer and checked. "No sir they are both off on missions and the Apollo is not due for another week.

"Right call Bolling Air Base and have them prep a plane for me. I might have to take a fighter if this is what I think it is. Oh and have all my meetings rescheduled. I don't care if they whine and moan. In fact they can all go suck a lemon – I don't care! Ya got that? Okay, put General Landry through now." Laura nodded and closed the door. The last words she heard from her boss say were "Hank, how bad?" She left the general to it. Yep, it was another reason she liked working for the guy. She lifted her phone and began her calls.

On the ship Vala was getting impatient. Where were they? Once she had rested briefly, she had made a bee line to Daniels side. What she saw there was heart-breaking. His eyes closed and he was curled into a foetal position. Sweat was sheening on his face and he reacted to her touch as though it was a plague. How Carolyn got the device out was a mystery to her. Apparently his had been placed in his neck not far from the main arteries to the brain. Apparently it was a little robot designed to attach and choke the main artery. Vala had shuddered when she had been told that. She was about to yell into her radio when she felt Teal'c's hand on her shoulder. He placed the ribbon device into her hand. "I wish you luck ValaMalDoran. You will achieve this goal. Of this I am certain. Bring DanielJackson back to us." With that simple affirmation of his belief in her Vala looked to Carolyn. She had set up a portable heart monitor and had prepared all the necessary equipment to help Vala. There were a lot of people including SG-1 in the room. It was too much to show this to anyone except Carolyn who had been sworn to secrecy about what had to happen next. It wasn't so much the process of recovering Daniel that was secret but the types of things that could be seen in the room. Vala had violated his privacy enough. Now she loved him enough to protect what was left of his trust. Vala reached down to the control crystal. There should be enough of the drug they gave in her system for this to work. "Can everyone clear the room please except Doctor Lam?" Everyone emptied the room – last of all being Teal'c, Cam and Sam who nodded and whispered good luck to her. When the room was fully empty, Vala put on the ribbon device on her arm. The thing was cold to the touch and she shivered. The device brought nothing but nightmares for her. She leaned into Daniel and whispered "I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me." She raised her hand to his forehead and the light of the device shone. Vala held the device there for about a minute and watched Daniel's body writhe in pain. She closed her eyes and began to concentrate.

Carolyn watched as the scene in the room changed. It was no longer a simple image of Daniel on the floor but Doctor Jackson's office in the SGC. She did not know what day this was but she saw the young archaeologist sitting at his desk. His eyes devoid of any emotion. His glasses sat on the desk and he was rubbing his eyes as if trying to clear an image from them. Vala was there and she quietly watched him for a moment before proceeding.

"Daniel, it's me Vala. I'm back." Her voice was low cautious.

"Vala? What are you doing here? I thought we had lost you to the Ori. I am so sorry. I didn't listen to you!" He got up from his seat and threw his arms around her. He hugged her tightly and released her. He hesitated. He leaned forward and kissed her temple. Vala was taken back. He never did that when she had come back from the Ori Galaxy. "I missed you." He breathed. Vala reeled. She knew that Daniel cared for her and as a friend she had learned to appreciate that. The look that was in his eyes was not one of friendship and she felt that he was going to kiss her. She put her finger over his lips. "Daniel. This is not real. You are perfectly safe with me but I need you to let his go and open your eyes." Daniel shook his head and trembled.

"Vala, how can I trust it to be safe. They left me here. I'm so scared." He shook his head again.

The scene changed again and it was the campsite outside what they had thought was the city. He was sitting by himself and the fire was starting to dim. Vala went and sat beside him. He looked at her. "Vala, I was disappointed with you finding the journal in your bag. I was looking forward to starting to change our relationship from friendship to something outside of friendship. His hand went over and brushed her cheek. He smiled. "You have shown yourself to be something more than what you were when I met you. After this how can I trust you to tell me what is safe and what is not."

Vala hung her head. She didn't want this to go this way. His own private hell included this moment. She wanted to run away and hide. "Daniel, since we have met you have always been the one thing that consistently kept me glued? Grounded?"

"Grounded. The word is grounded" He smirked, feeling a familiar routine in the way she screwed up her words.

She smiled a little. "I have run so much. When you have been around it has been like a breath of fresh air and I don't feel that I have to be always chasing my next score or next job. You have taught me how to trust and for that I love you. However, I know that you may not understand some of reasons behind what I have done. So I need you to trust me and wake up. I need you to do this so I can show you in person."

Daniel looked at Vala. Three words had soaked through the whole little speech. She had told him how she felt – Vala never did that with him. She was showing him how much she trusted him and letting him see her feelings. To most people, Daniel may be appear to be emotionally dense about how Vala felt for him but he always knew in a way. They had become close enough to read each other. When Jack had confronted him about this attraction between them during one of his visits, he had not denied his attraction and the depth of his feelings for her. It was only ever to Jack that such things were ever told. Despite his connections to the rest of the team, Jack was the one team member in whom he gave that kind of confidence. Over the past year what with the end of the wars and her divorce, the loss of her daughter, he had felt it unfair to come right out with it. He had been trying to give Vala the chance to trust him enough to tell her how he felt and the time to process all that she had been through. He was crazy for her. "Vala, I loved you too. It runs deeper than that. It's not that I do not want this to go anywhere, you have to realise that we are going to need time. I just I can't trust that what I am seeing here is not real. After all the images I have been show can I trust that this is even you? "

Carolyn felt very uncomfortable. She had been listening in on what was normally a very private conversation. She looked at Daniel's vital signs. They were not good. Vala needed to hurry up or else they would lose him. She leaned over to Vala. "Vala, hurry!" she whispered in her ear.

Vala heard Carolyn. She looked up sharply at Daniel. "Daniel, I want you to think of your apartment."

"Ookay – just why do ya want me to do that?" he looked at her. Eyebrows raised and head tilted as if to exaggerate his question.

"Just for once Daniel, stop thinking so much and do what I ask? I haven't much time. We haven't much time!"

The scene changed to his apartment. This time she was going to show him something from her memory. "Daniel when you were captured by Adria, I pretty much shut down. I conned Mitchell into taking me to your apartment. I needed something to remind me that you were still around." As Vala spoke the scene changed. She was sitting in his apartment. Mitchell looked uncertain as to what to do. He could see her. Her eyes had lost the sparkle that he loved and her shoulders were slumped. All the life had been taken out of her. He was stunned. He did not think his absence would have this effect on her. In her hands was one of his journals. She was hugging it to herself and she was rocking herself back and forth. "Daniel, I needed you there and I couldn't find anything except your journals to keep me together. When you got back, I put back what I had found – I thought I did not need them but by then I felt like I needed you even after then. We have grown so close that I wanted to find a way to relate to you better. I didn't know how to speak to you outside of our normal routine of banter and flirting. I was scared Daniel to let you in deeper. I am so sorry." Vala's head was bowed and her eyes were closed as she spoke.

Daniel grasped her hand gently. "Tell me how do we get out of here?"

Vala lifted her head and smiled softly "Lie down and go to sleep Daniel. I'll wake you up now."

Vala's eyes opened and Carolyn was relieved. Vala reached for the healing device and ran it over Daniels head. She touched the control crystals on the bracelet and the room turned white. It was only five minutes later that Daniel's vital signs stabilised and he woke. "Hmm, can we please go home now?" Carolyn and Vala both smiled and Carolyn called for a stretcher. The nightmare was starting to be over.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – Plenary (Final activity before the lesson is over)

They had returned quickly to the SGC and he had been put into one of the medical isolation rooms. He had insisted that he was fine but Carolyn had been insistent on the fact that he had been through both a physical and mental trauma and he would not heal overnight. It was only once the nurses had left had he let himself feel the fear. He was like Vala in that way. Walls had to be built to cover this fresh nightmare and even though he was safe – no one will know what would have happened in that room maybe not even Jack this time. So when Jack came barrelling through the doors it was like another nightmare. So he turned slightly and hid his face in case Jack read what was there. "Dannyboy! Didn't I tell you to be careful who you played with?" Jacks voice resounded through the small infirmary.

Daniel winced. "Yeah, that lesson never gets old does it Jack." He said the words but the humour wasn't there.

"So, I hear you've been playing with some nasty toys?" Daniel said nothing. He wasn't up for the usual banter. "Daniel?" Jacks tone had changed. It was softer much more serious now. "Where's your shadow? I know you and Vala have some major problems right now but she would still be here."

"Jack…" Daniel turned to face him. Jack had somehow managed to grab the stool and park it next to the bed.

"Daniel?" His eyes were insistent –_Go on spill it!_ Being the clear message presented to him

Daniel closed his eyes and dropped his head in defeat. Jack had always done this to him. He worked too long with him not to talk to him about this but there was something holding him back. So he focussed on another topic to placate him but it was just as bad. "I asked Vala to leave me for a while. She and I, well we have a lot to work on. Jack, I'm scared. They took the worst of me and they pulled all of it out for fun. The started from Share and worked their way down." Daniels eyes were glassy and tears were threatening.

Jack blinked. It was not often Daniel admitted much to him and when he said things like that he knew it was going to be bad. Worse, the last time Daniel even came close to some sort of tears was when Share had died and that was nearly 8 years ago! He was not a touchy feely kind of person. He left that to Carter and Daniel. However, to see your best friend close to breaking down cut Jack to the core. Daniel was family and no one messed with that! "Daniel, I want you to listen to me. You have carried so much over these years and you have carried a lot of that on your own. We are your family and we have been there for you through all of it and we always shall be spacemonkey – da ya hear? You are not on your own. Now get some rest and I'll be back in a while." Jack ruffled Daniels hair like a little child. He watched as his best friend turned on his side and covered his head with a pillow. 'Yep the walls are definitely going back up – soon none of us will be able to get through' thought Jack. It killed him to watch a little more of Daniels naïve and childlike nature be killed off again. That was part of what made their friendship and part of what made him like the gruff pain in the ass archaeologist. As Jack walked out of the room he started. There just sitting outside the door was Vala. She was sitting on the floor just right next to the door to the room. She looked so fragile and withdrawn. She had been good for Daniel in Jacks opinion. She made him lift his head and look at the world again. Jack was annoyed with her and what she had done with Daniels journals but he also respected the fact that she was as equally protective of Daniel as he was. She also got away with it more! Daniel might have asked her to leave him alone a while but in Vala speak that must've meant sitting outside his room. Jack moved over to her and sat down next to her. He threw his arm over her shoulders and she stiffened briefly until she rested her head on his shoulder. They were still that way when Sam found him there an hour later. They hadn't said a word. They didn't need to.

It was night on the suface and Sam had just run a full day of diagnostics and tests on the gate after her post mission check-ups. It was clear that someone had programmed a false address into the computer. Of that she was certain. She was certain that a Goa'uld who was working in relation to Athena or Ba'al was involved then it was most likely someone related to the trust. That was going to be a problem. There was a trust operative on the base or had been. What was more worrying was that this had been easy for them to set up and now Daniel had paid the price heavily. When Carolyn had spoken to the team she had said that Daniel may look fine but he may suffer some form of PTSD for a few months and she was going to have to take him off active duty for a while. Vala hadn't been happy with losing Daniel off the team and she had been confused by the term PTSD. It was Mitchell who surprisingly had taken her to one side and explained very quietly what that meant.

"Princess, I know the letter thingy got ya all mixed up so I just thought I would tell ya a bit a about it. It is an illness known as Post-traumatic stress disorder or PTSD. It's a type of anxiety disorder. It's not something that you can get rid of quickly and some people are stuck with it for life. It can happen after you've seen or experienced some kinda traumatic event that involved the threat of injury or death. From what little you have told me Daniel has just witnessed all his worst days all at once. It's gonna take him some time to get over that and this is not something he can hide away this time. I think it's something you know better than any of us – and no I am not trying to hurt you when I say this darlin'." Vala had started to pout slightly over the last sentence. Mitchell could see Vala's own walls start to go very quickly up at his last statement. "What I mean by that is that you can probably relate to him better than most of us. In this team, we have all probably suffered some kind of PTSD at some stage. We just are better at not talkin' about it than we really should be. We are gonna help him through this. It's just gonna take a lot longer to heal than a cut or a scrape." Vala had nodded at the explanation and Sam could see that she had begun to try and hide the worry for Daniel already. Vala looked worn out. She had refused to sit anywhere except near Daniel. Never mind the fact that she had had a similar experience. She was really worried for her. After about an hour at his bedside, it was Daniel who had to tell her to go and take a break but she could tell that Daniel himself wasn't in the mood for any company at all. He just seemed to want to hide inside himself. Vala only agreed to go to a bed on the next room because he had asked her to do it. Carolyn had to sedate both of them to get them to rest. It was only after Jack had arrived the next day did Daniel finally really have any kind of conversation with anyone. Vala in contrast to her usual form was very quiet. She would sit outside Daniels room on the floor and that was how Jack and Sam found her quite often over the next few days. She only seemed to go in when Daniel was sleeping and hold his hand. Occasionally she would brush his hair if he seemed to be having a nightmare. Sam watched all this in quiet wonderment. She wondered sometimes if Daniel or Vala realised how special their bond was. Despite their differences on any given day they never seemed to give up on each other.

The search for the saboteur lasted a week. It was found that a very in debt gate technician had been blackmailed into adding the gate address. Walter had noticed that the identification code attached to the entry was one of his newer staff members. The airman Johnson was discovered trying to hightail it out of the SGC via the stargate. He had been hiding in with a set of technicians who had been ordered to do some maintenance work at one of the allied worlds DHD. It took 1 hour with General Landry to try and get him to talk. Jack got fed up with General trying and asked Teal'c to do the job. After 5 minutes the man was singing like a canary and was asking for his mother by the end of it all. Teal'c naturally was not impressed by the man. Jack wanted to ask half the base to take a hike while he and Teal'c had a further 'conversation' with the man and the marines and the SG teams wanted to join them! General Landry decided that a cosy cell at Area 51 was the safest place for the airman.

In the same length of time it took to find Airman Johnson, it was also the same length of time that it took for Daniel and Vala to be released from the infirmary entirely. Carolyn had released Vala first after overnight observation but had her checking in with her on a daily basis. Although that was never really a problem as Vala never left the infirmary. Even though she could sit by Daniel at any time, she chose to stay with him during the night. Vala knew the power that memories in dreams can have on a person's mind. She wanted to make sure that Daniel was not left by himself in the infirmary at night. That was always the worst time. During the day she dropped in and spoke to him for 10 minutes bringing a book or two to pass the time. However, it was night that was the hardest for him. Some nights he would end up rolling in his bed and trying not to call out. Vala held his hand and spoke to him softly and he would start to settle. It was on the third night that Daniel woke to find Vala there. She was asleep in the chair with her head in her arms. He smiled softly and stroked the hair out of her face. He wanted to be able to trust that what she was doing was not out of guilt. He had to also trust that she would not disappoint him again. He kissed her head. "That's how it should be spacemonkey." Jacks voice came softly from the doorway. Daniel ducked his head.

"Whattaya mean Jack?"

"That girl loves you. She has not left you since you got back and she is as scared as you are about pushing the bond you two have. So when I see you do something like what you just did – I grin!"

"Jack, after all that's gone on I think I would like that to be something I want to do. It's just that the trust we have built up has been fractured by her own admission. I love her but I think we need to take a step back just for a little while." Daniel looked down on Vala and stroked her hair softly being careful not to wake her. "I'm still going away for a week. I think that space would be good for us. I need to be out of the SGC for a week or so – away from all this death and politics. Can you arrange that for me?"

Jack raised his head from his chin "Sure Danny. Once you're released and packed, I'll arrange that plane for you."

Daniel nodded in acknowledgement. "Thanks Jack." Jack turned away and left Daniel and Vala alone. Daniel kissed Vala's head again and whispered "I still love you. Fruitcake!"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Review of Blooms Taxonomy

Blooms Taxonomy is a tool used by teachers as a way to plan enact and review all lessons. It states that there are 3 affected methods of learning – Cognitive, Affective and Psychomotor (Knowledge, attitude and skills). In the weeks that followed many things happened to Vala that affected her in this manner. Daniel had gone. She knew that in his own way he had needed time to heal but she was disappointed that he wasn't reaching out to her and the others to be there for him. There was however a measure of respect that he was just as cautious as her about letting people in.

**Cognitive**

It had all happened two nights after he had been released from the infirmary. He was working in his lab trying to lose himself in a translation. Something vastly familiar and something that did not care how he felt. The knowledge of what had been done to him had been spread around the base like wildfire and everyone (whilst supplying the support platitudes) was getting on his nerves. It was like being an open book to everyone and he hated that. Daniel was always quite a private person. He didn't want his life open like it was CNN. Their knowledge of his life was one thing but the knowledge that Karis the harcessis was still out there worried him more and no one seemed inclined to do much about it. He had a feeling that this would be yet another battle that would come back at a later time and a later place of her choosing. She had hurt him and when she did it was with the air not of a human being but of a Goa'uld. That made him nervous.

He was starting to wonder if he could continue to do this job anymore. The knowledge he now worked with was fantasitical amazing even and his experiences were some he could never share with his peers but right about now he would settle for ridicule rather than revenge. Something in him was tired and right about now he wanted to go somewhere and walk in the dust. See something of actual life and not this crazy 'wizard of Oz' caricature of a job.

Then there was Vala. That was the one thing anchoring him at times. He still had no the same trust for her but he knew that he had fallen in love with her. Love without a measure of trust? He was not that cruel. She had been trying painfully to be there for him and it was breaking his heart to watch her try to come to terms with all that had happened. She had sat by his bed every night. He woken some nights to find her there and Daniel was desperate to try and keep her beside him like a comfort blanket. He knew she would have done that before but there was an almost panicked edge of overdoing the need to apologise the shift to try and prove everything quickly. The problem was that she had nothing to prove to him. She never really did. He hadn't stopped believing in her but he felt like it was all too much. He was fragile and he couldn't really give her the proper time to hold himself together and try and piece together their relationship. Not all problems were readily fixable and he wanted some time to try and process the whole ordeal. He cared so deeply for her that it was hard to watch her try and piece together their relationship together again. When he heard he was getting out of the infirmary he contacted his friend Steven in Chicago and asked if he could work on some research or teach just for a little while. Steven had long since accepted that Daniel's theories from about the pyramids were not so outlandish. He had replied and offered him a chance to catalogue some artefacts, maybe join a dig in England for a week or two. He never asked why he was coming or if there was anything up. He just responded to Daniel's query. Daniel accepted and was looking forward to working using his own knowledge again.

It was the night before he left for Chicago that the first major nightmare had come. It was all about Mathesee and the parents of Vagelis and Karis. There were Jaffa all around him and the shot rang out again and again and again. He was still frozen on the spot but instead of Jack and Teal'c grabbing him he was shot by the Jaffa. He had woken up in a cold sweat in his own bed in his base quarters. He didn't know what to do. He was terrified. When he closed his eyes for the second time he could see not Harenklia but Vala being the one he had shot and that image in itself terrified him further. He could not let that happen. He needed to see her and make sure she was real. Daniel got up out of his bed and pulld on his BDU's and a t-shirt and knocked her door at 2am in the morning. Vala had slowly answered it. "Darling," She looked at his eyes, they were terrified. She rested a palm on his cheek and turned his head to face him. "Daniel, what's wrong?" Daniel said nothing and pulled her into a hug. "You had a nightmare didn't you?" Vala's voice was low. She knew that he was scared, she had seen it in his eyes. Vala pulled him into her room and sat him down on the edge of the bed and went to her wardrobe and pulled out his sweatshirt he gave her and made him put it on. She thought that maybe somehow if he could know she was there he would be less scared. They said nothing the whole time and Vala just held him.

For Daniel this was too much. He could not lose her neither could he watch her die. So sitting in her arms terrified by what he had seen wanted to make him run even more. He finally understood that about her. What it was that made Vala want to run and he wanted that desperately. He was flying out on the afternoon flight from Peterson and Jack had arranged additional care for him in Chicago. One of the former SGC doctors had set up private practice in the city and Daniel was going to be going there for counselling with them. That was enough -Time to lick his wounds and time to just be Daniel – no doctor or diplomat – just Daniel Jackson and of all people who understood that he was grateful to Jack.

Vala had fallen asleep about an hour into holding onto him. He eventually gently lifted her into bed and tucked her in. He brushed the hair from her face and kissed her forehead. He would miss her but this was necessary for him and whilst he knew that they would both suffer each from others absence they also needed to figure out how to deal with their own fresh wounds.

Affective – Part 1

Vala woke the next morning - tucked in and alone. The sweater she had given Daniel was folded neatly on the chair and Daniel was gone. This morning she was due to report to the base psychiatrist for her weekly check-up. 'UGH! If it wasn't regs I'd swing for the man. Where's Daniel?' She showered and went to the commissary to get breakfast. She thought she would try the commissary first because Daniel was useless without coffee on any morning. She looked around and saw the rest of the team but no Daniel. The team were waving her over to come and join them as they had to prepare at some stage for a mission minus Vala and Daniel who were both still officially on medical leave. She smiled and waved and then shook her head. She really wanted to find Daniel. Last night was the first night he had sought her out and that was something worth being happy about. He had trusted her to come and just be with her in the same way she had sought him out. She thought about his base quarters and rushed down there. She knocked and got no response. She was starting to worry slightly. 'Maybe he went off base' she thought. She slipped into her room across the hall and tried his phone at the apartment. No answer. Then she tried his cell phone. Again, no answer. Vala was really starting to get scared. "Office, silly girl, try his office. He always goes there." Vala spoke to herself as if it was the last thing holding her together. When she got Daniels office, he wasn't there. On his desk sat a journal and a rose. The note on the journal said very simply

_Vala,_

_I think I need to go away for a little while to figure a few things out. I am not leaving you alone. This is all I have to give you at the moment. Read it only when you are ready._

_Always_

_Your Daniel_


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Karis ain't coming back to this storyfolks. It's just getting shippy as we finish up!

Reached the 2,000 hits mark today. Many thanks to all those who have been faithfully reading, reviewing and adding me to their alert list. I am still very shocked at how big this has become. I really appreciate your support!

**Chapter 18 – Affective (It's all related to attitude) Part 2**

Vala sat down in Daniels office. He was gone. No matter how much she tried to reconcile that feeling of being wanted and the feeling of loss the grief had won out. Daniel was gone. She clutched the journal to her and rocked herself for a moment. The tears she was choking back were starting to come hard and fast. She hadn't realised that she had been holding onto this for the so long. It was the all the last few months pain throwing itself onto her she fell onto her knees and sobbed her heart out.

Cameron had been called to Daniels office by one of the female SF's. SF Barrett had been passing the office on her way to her post when she had heard Vala. She had gotten to know the woman over the past year and had found that she liked her vibrant personality and the way in which she riled up the good looking archaeologist. She had automatically found a phone and summoned Cameron. She had not gone in as she felt that this was the kind of situation that required her team members and her best friends. Everyone on base respected and liked SG-1 and as such they would practically do anything for them because they knew that somewhere along the line that respect would be returned.

When Cameron came to Daniels office he found that Vala had crawled over to the battered sofa that Daniel kept in his office and had curled up into the base of it. He looked at Vala. Her eyes were puffy and her face worn. She was clutching a battered journal that he recognised as one of Daniels. He knew this had to be linked to him and for once despite the circumstances; he wanted to beat the living daylights out of his 'brother' and friend for allowing Vala to get like this. "Mitchell, don't." It was the first words he had heard from her since he arrived. The tone was quiet, low and dangerous. "He has gone and don't you dare think about hurting him for this. I think that this has been coming for a while. Daniel knew that and he knew that I had been so busy trying to fix himself that I had been ignoring my own needs. He did the only thing he could – he left. So don't you dare try and pin all this on Daniel." Her words shocked Cameron. Her tone scared him even more. In all the time he had known her she had never had that deadly tone in her voice.

"Princess, I dunno what to think. He seems to have disappeared and you fall apart so forgive me for being pissed at him leaving you like this. He may be my friend but I can still be mad at him for leaving you this way." Cameron crossed the floor and sat down next to her. He was afraid to ask about the incident before the mission that had screwed this whole team so royally. Cameron felt though that perhaps now was the time to ask. "Princess, I know that I haven't exactly been the best of friends with you. I know that even less I have given you the complete benefit of the doubt – it's always been Daniel that has done that with you – If you want to talk to me about it… I'm just saying that there is an empty room and no one here but you an' me. If you wanna talk?"

Vala wiped her eyes and pasted on her infamous smile. "Mitchell Darling, you are very kind. I'm sure that on any other day I would love to spill my heart out to you but, but today I have a really busy schedule and people to see." Vala looked at her watch. "Speaking of, I'm late for my check up with Doctor Lam and don't worry I will mention this little incident to her." Cameron looked at her. Yes the walls were up and she was definitely not going to let him near her as a friend. He watched as she very quickly rubbed her eyes and ran out of the office. He knew she may not talk to him but he also knew who she would talk to. He got up and walked over to Daniels desk and lifted the phone. 'This was gonna be interesting'.

Vala slowly existed through the day. She showed up for her duties helping Sam in her lab and sparring with Teal'c in the afternoon and working with one of the archaeologists from SG-3 on a Goa'uld manuscript in the evening. One day turned into two and into a week and still she had not spoken to anyone about the incident in Daniel's Lab. Sam had tried to talk to her but she just brushed it off saying that it was probably just 'that time of the month' to which Mitchell who witnessed the conversation stuck two fingers in his ears and started humming. "Ladies things – don't wanna know" He then proceeded to suddenly find that he was late for something and ran out the door. She at least appreciated Teal'c he didn't say a word about any of it. He just enquired after her health and if she needed any assistance with any day to day tasks. She was grateful for that. Outside of Daniel, Teal'c didn't make too many demands of her.

At night she always stopped by Daniels office and quarters on base. She didn't know why she did it, maybe she realised that there isn't always a reason needed. She missed him and that grief was slowly turning into acute pain. The one thing that she needed to know and that she didn't know was where he was. She had asked Sam and General Landry and they did not seem to know where he had gone. General Landry had a contact number for him but she was not ready to talk to him just yet. He had hurt her by not telling that he was going. However, given their current relationship she was not surprised. She was annoyed that all he had left was a journal and even then she felt that he had only given that to her out of pity or spite. A reminder of what had broken them apart.

Vala continued on that way for another week and the team were starting to worry. When Sam approached Cameron about the call he made all he would say was that the person he'd called couldn't get away and that he would try and get here ASAP. Sam frowned. He hadn't mentioned who he had called. Her first thought was his mother but then sneaking her onto a top secret air force base was not the best idea. Her second thought then had to be Jack. Jack and Vala had become fast friends in the past couple of years since she joined the SGC and they were constantly emailing each other like old gossipy hens. Her final thought was that he had tried to find Daniel but she realised that whilst that could have been a possibility it was a slim one. Daniel had emailed her the day he left and asked her to keep an eye on Vala and that he was really going away to sort himself out not because of Vala. Sam respected that and she knew how much of a private man he was. When you have been humiliated with the worst days of your life being shown to you over and over again, there is a shame that makes it hard to face people. Remembering it is worse. Sam shook her head and lifted the phone. 'Right – let's get Jack over here'.

Cameron lifted the phone in his office. He needed to get this sorted quickly. He had 'aquired' this number from Walter after Vala had been found in Daniel's office. He was going to try again. He couldn't let Vala go on like this. He pulled the number out his BDU pocket and pulled out a piece of paper with a number on it.

"University of Chicago." The crisp voice answered.

"Ah yes, this is Colonel Mitchell. I would like to speak to Doctor Daniel Jackson. Ext 2598 Department of Archaeology." He tapped the piece of paper on his desk.

"One moment please."

"Doctor Jackson," The voice was weary and rough. Didn't sound like Daniel at all.

"Daniel, when are you gonna get your sorry ass back here!" Cameron was indignant. This was the third or fourth time he had tried this approach. He could tell it was working.

"Cam, I am not able to come back just yet. I have some small classes and my doctor wants me to stick around for a while." Daniel's voice was exasperated with Cameron. He had been pestering him a couple of times. He was not able to tackle this yet.

"Excuses, Daniel. What about Vala? She's going to pieces here and it's not doin' her any good. You need to at least come over for a weekend and show her that you still exist." Cameron was getting frustrated.

"Vala? Is she okay?" Daniels voice was concerned.

"Daniel, did you not hear – is your hearing completely gone? She misses you badly. You need to come back." Cameron was getting frustrated. He hated that both sides of this were so clueless that they could only get better if both of them were working on their wounds together. They owed their friendship that much!

"Cameron thanks. I can't come back –yet. In a week I may be able to come back. I cannot come this week. If you see her tell Vala I miss her." His voice sounded bleak.

Cameron slammed his phone down "Come back and tell her yourself" he muttered and settled into his next round of reports.

Another 2 days later Jack arrived onto the base. He was there for the usual round of briefings and meetings with other departments plus he had received a phone call from Carter threatening bodily harm to him if he did not get his sorry rear over to the SGC. He may be a General but he was still scared of Carter when she used threats of bodily harm towards him personally – he'd seen her fight! Plus he didn't want to be in the doghouse during this visit. As soon as he was able to get the briefings over with for the day, he made a beeline for Carter's lab. She was sitting there with Vala and he was surprised to see Vala was so withdrawn and fragile looking. Hardly the woman he'd left a few weeks ago. He looked at Carter and she nodded at his unasked question. "I'm hungry ladies, who wants cake?" Before Vala could say anything he grabbed her elbow and dragged her out of Carter's lab.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: My thanks go to Noxbait for so kindly letting me pinch some Jacks heart to heart from her story 'Finding a New Forever'. It's a good read so please be so kind and check it out!

Chapter 19

Pastoral Needs Part 2

Psychomotor (Skills –Namely Jacks ability to keep Vala quiet for 5 minutes!)

Cake -the world first and foremost solution next to tea for solving all the world's problems. Want to negotiate a deal? Serve cake and coffee at the negotiating table. Had your scheming two timing rat of a boyfriend dump you? Reach for the cake (chocolate preferably for that occasion!). So for Jack O'Neill, putting your best friends soon to be more than a girlfriend back together required cake and a private room to talk in and he knew of one that was readily available. He had ordered an SF to run to the commissary for them both and grab tonight's chocolate cake and asked them to bring it to the one place apparently Vala visited every evening – Daniels' office. It was with this order that Vala looked at him. She didn't want to spend time in there with anyone other than Daniel. Jack dragged her in and closed the door. He dragged the two stools in the office and placed her on one and he sat directly facing her.

"Okay I can tell you right now what is bugging you because I have had Daniel talking to me these past few weeks talking about the same thing." Vala's head whipped up. Her eyes just asked one question 'Where's my Daniel?' Jack cringed. This was always going to be a tough one. Daniel and Vala were so alike in different ways it was scary. It was in their differences you found the similarities. Especially in the way she had picked up his ability to ask a non-verbal question. "Before you ask again missy I ain't gonna tell you where Daniel is. Mitchell has the number to call him (by the way, he's in trouble for that. Only I and General Landry are supposed to have that number) and he has been bustin' a gut trying to drag the guy back here for you! Vala let me ask you this. The night before he left what happened – and don't lie to me or try to cover it up" He gave her his best and sternest Colonel O'Neill stare. The one he used to use on Goa'uld or Tok'ra who tried to pull a fast one on him. Vala balked slightly. "He had a nightmare and he showed up at my door at 2am in the morning."

"He came to you?" Jacks brow furrowed in concentration

"Yes. He must have stayed most of the night but he was gone in the morning." Vala was confused by the question. What was Jack getting at? Like all con artists she couldn't quite figure out his angle.

Jack sighed. This wasn't his story to tell but he needed to tell her it. "I'm sure that Daniel has told you about Share. Did he ever tell you how she died?" Okay now she was really confused

"Yes. He said that she had communicated through the ribbon device and that Teal'c had been the one to kill her."

Jack sighed. "When we found Daniel he was holding her hand. He wouldn't let go. I had to literally beg Doctor Janet Frasier to let him keep holding onto her until he could no longer sit or stand due to the concussion. It was literally two days before he spoke a full sentence to any of us. He couldn't sleep and he couldn't eat right. I had to BEG Janet to let me take him off the base and even then it took him a long time to recover. Now, he has just had that dragged through the dirt again along with all the other choice nightmares that he has been through and they have been held up for full inspection just because someone couldn't get that in war innocent people can get caught in the cross fire. After we went to a similar planet two parents died in front of those two grown children that you met on Methesee or the Goa'uld ship. Daniel didn't speak to any of use for nearly two days. The fact he has looked to you after a nightmare shows how much he trusts you." Vala tried to speak. "Ah Vala let me finish" he raised his hand and covered her mouth.

"Don't you see? He went to you at his worst one night and to me that's progress for our Spacemonkey. Vala, Daniel left because he could stand being here in the SGC. This place is tied to all that the bad as well as the good things that have happened in his life. HE couldn't bear to be here and he didn't want you to suffer through all his misery. He is so in love with you that he wanted to give you the chance to sort yourself out and trust in yourself again on your own terms –not his! Now this will be my last two questions." Vala was quietly crying at this point. Jack again cringed inwardly – he wasn't good with weepy women.

"Did he leave you anything?"

Vala looked at him – how did he know to ask that? "Yes a journal. Oh and a note that said "_Read it only when you are ready"_ along with a rose." Jack smiled softly. That was pure Daniel. Said everything about his feelings but gave no clear direction as to how to use the clues given.

"Have you by any chance read the journal?" asked Jack quietly.

"No. Why should I read something which only reminds me why he doesn't trust me in the first place? It's part of why he was leaving a few weeks ago. I screwed up Jack and I don't know how to fix that." She was visibly shaking now both in anger and self-reproach.

"Daniel told me all about that. He didn't leave something like that to hurt you Vala. So do me and everyone else here a favour…" There was a knock at the door. CAKE! Jack got up from his seat and took the tray off the SF and thanked him. On the tray was two pieces of chocolate cake and Daniels Journal which he had the SF pick up from Vala's room. "Vala read the stupid Journal and eat the cake. When you are ready to do something about it – come find me in Carter's lab." He stood up from the stool and got out of the office asking the SF in that corridor to keep a close eye on the lab. No one was to disturb Vala.

Vala reached for the journal. She had been afraid to open it. When you had been reading someone journal before and got caught, it's very hard to be sure that you will not abuse the same trust of that person who had given the same information freely. She took a deep breath. She found that the journal was something she had never heard about before how Daniel came to open the Stargate. It was there in full detail. He had never told her this before and she longed to hear him read it to her. His voice bringing the whole story to life for her. The way he wrote the whole thing she got a sense of a very different person from the one she knew. She brought the tray of food down on the floor and she sat cross legged devouring each detail. It was when she got to the middle she noticed a bookmark on a particular page. Only it wasn't a bookmark – it was a plane ticket to Chicago. It was undated and a small note was attached.

_Vala,_

_I love you. Come and find me. I'll be waiting._

_Daniel_

Vala got up off the floor quickly. She glanced at her watch. 11pm – time to find Jack and to pack a bag. She was going to bring Daniel home. She was ready.


	20. Epilogue

Evaluation and Reflection –What have we learned

Time and space are infinite and therefore curved. Things do not flow in a straight line. That being the case Karis realised she was in no rush to chase the source of her revenge. Pallas was part of her now and together they have bigger plans. She would be the first of new circle of system lords. The Goa'uld Empire would rise again under new rule. Everyone thought that they had gone – everyone was wrong. She would be back once she had established some sort of power base. Doctor Jackson and Qetesh would be dealt with again. Pallas agreed with her. They had been patient before noted the symbiote, they could be patient again. She turned and looked at her new first prime. "Shall we go?"

Daniel sat in the small lecture hall. He had been given a few classes to cover by Steven to allow his friend to concentrate on doing some research. His students being the Google generation had looked him and initially had given him some grief about his old reputation. Daniel just smiled and bore it because it was nothing compared to what the team could throw at him. He would stand and smile and then question that student's assumption on how then they could prove otherwise. That usually left the student stumped. He then set that as an assignment just for the fact he could and that brought his students on board.

Daniels few classes got him through the morning or afternoon. The rest of his time was spent walking along the river or grabbing a coffee off navy pier and watching the big wheel or people buzz about the outdoor stalls. In between all that he had the time spent with the doctor and he loved that about as much as he loved the Goa'uld. He didn't. It was in those quiet times in between he would think about Vala. He missed her badly. There were so many days he wanted to go back and stay with her but he knew that it was only now he had the strength to carry that. During his first week in Chicago he had scared his friend by finding him sitting wide awake in his living room at 3am. He then had to explain – without giving any detail, that he had been attacked by someone and that he was only now getting over the worst of it. He was wondering if Vala had read the journal, if she had found the ticket. Cameron's calls had him concerned for her but Daniel was ashamed of how he had been treated and Daniel was also ashamed of the way he treated her when she came into his mind to find him and bring him out. He had treated her with so little trust. He wondered if Vala had found the ticket and was wondering if she would choose to use it. He sighed and looked at his watch. 2pm and his class was due to start. The students filed in and he began talking about Babylonian culture and societal structures. Most of the female students hogged the front row some even trying to flirt with him. He ignored them. Vala had taught him control over that. He just ignored them and continued on with the lecture.

The class had been going for about an hour when Vala arrived at the lecture hall. She opened the door slightly. She had seen Daniel do full blown teacher mode before –always during some briefing or when someone asked him a question about some research. She had never seen him actually teach. He was relaxed almost in the horseshoe shaped room. He talked with enthusiasm but she could see that the joy that normally touched his eyes was not there. She stepped back for a second and shook her head. When she had got to Jack, she first smacked him on the arm and then hugged him for the details of where Daniel was, including his class schedule. The flight took too long and the journal she had in her bag didn't seem to bring the right kind of comfort. Vala smiled to herself. Time to reset the balance again and throw Daniel off balance! She pulled her pigtails out and straightened her shoulders. This was going to be fun!

Daniel heard the doors crash long before he heard the voice. He had turned his back to move the powerpoint onto a new slide when her voice rang through him like an electrical charge "Doctor Daniel Jackson cancel this class immediately!" He lifted his head and blinked. It was Vala and she was pissed. 'uh oh!' It was the only coherent thought in his mind and his jaw hit the floor. His students all turned to see who it was that was providing this interesting interruption. She stormed down the side steps of the lecture theatre right up to where he was standing and slapped him – HARD! The students especially the male students whistled. Then he did something the students did not expect – he hit her back! The whole room was deathly quiet.

Vala pouted "you hit me!" she crossed her arms and pouted.

"Well you hit me first!" Daniel turned to his students who were watching the whole display with eager interest. "Right the lot of you OUT NOW!" He crossed his arms and just stared at Vala. She was playing with him. He could tell. He had missed that about her. Once Daniel was sure that the whole class had left he locked the doors from the inside. Vala just stood there and pouted. He walked straight over to her and kissed her hard. Vala squeaked, shocked by the response. When oxygen took over the need for them to stop he smiled and kissed her briefly again. "I missed you – what took you so long?" asked Daniel.

"Daniel, not everyone is an archaeologist by trade – we don't dig for the clues. Sometimes we need things laid out in black and white. I missed you too by the way." This time Vala initiated the kiss. After a while she asked him her most important question "Are you coming home now?"

"Not yet." Her face dropped and she turned away from him. He turned her back to him.

"Vala, we have a full weekend ahead of us. Do you really want to waste your trip just for one day? Work doesn't start until Monday. I'll call Jack and Steven. Now I believe you have my journal." Vala smiled her full dazzling grin and launched herself bodily into Daniel's arms. This was going to be a great weekend before they both went home.

FINISH


End file.
